Duality
by Catfisha
Summary: Kasha has been with The Lost MC for six years now. The Lost MC is basically the only family that she has left. But once she gets abducted by Trevor and spends some time with him against her will, he grows on her. Where will her loyalties lie?
1. Chapter 1

"Jesus fucking Christ, could this trailer get any _more_ stuffy and musty?" Kasha said to herself, leaning back against a torn up couch that had seen better days. She sat within the depths of one of the many trailers in this damned trailer park. It was almost always excruciatingly hot out here in Blaine County. Kasha had gotten used to it, however... Well, for the most part. She still pissed and moaned about it almost every day. "I mean, shit, I feel like I'm sitting in a fucking microwave!" Kasha continued, standing up from the couch and making her way into the trailer's bathroom. From the front of the trailer, a male voice replied to her as Kasha checked herself over in the bathroom mirror.

"It's been _six fuckin' years, _Kasha. How the fuck are you not used to the heat by now? I swear, you just fucking complain for the sake of complaining sometimes." Kasha chuckled. "Yeah, maybe I do. Hey, a girl's gotta fucking complain about something, right?" Kasha replied, fixing her hair in the small, cracked mirror of the trailer's bathroom. Her hair was jet black, but heavily layered. It tumbled down Kasha's shoulders in luxurious, full waves, and stopped at her breasts in length. Her hair didn't have a particular "part" in it, she simply ran her hands through it and let it fall wherever it wanted to in a layered mess.

Kasha's skin was pale. Not even the constantly shining sun of Blaine County's desert could give this woman a proper tan. Kasha started touching up some of her makeup in the mirror, re-applying her favorite dark red lipstick. She smoothed the product over her fairly plump lips, then frowned as she noticed her typically winged eyeliner smudging. She fixed it with some toilet paper. Kasha's eyebrows were always in a defined arch, and she most certainly filled them in to even further define them. The girl wore a good amount of makeup, but she liked it that way. The guys often got on her ass for it, though.

Kasha exited the trailer's bathroom and walked up to the front of the trailer, meeting the owner of the male voice. He was sitting in the driver's seat of the trailer, sharpening his knife. He was an African American male, wearing the trademark black leather jacket of the gang. Without looking at Kasha, he said, "Why in the fuck do you wear all of that crap on your face, Kasha? I mean, seriously. That shit doesn't melt off in all this damned heat?" He then glanced at Kasha, and noticed that she hadn't been wearing her jacket. Around here, wearing that jacket was a must. He frowned. "And where in the fuck is your jacket, girl?"

Kasha rolled her eyes. "I took it off because I'm fucking _boiling_ in here, dickfart. And my makeup is none of _your_ fucking business. I wear it for me, not you. So, kindly suck my big fat cock." She then wandered over to the couch that she'd been sitting on and picked up her leather jacket. On the back, the leather jacket read in white text: "THE LOST MC" followed by the black and white design of an eagle beneath the text. Reluctantly, she threw the damned thing on. Beneath her jacket, however, she'd been wearing a fairly simple outfit. Today, she was wearing a form fitting black tank top, and dark blue, high waisted jean shorts. On her feet, she wore her favorite black leather heeled boots. Kasha's body was curvacious, and she herself was a fairly tall woman. She stood at five foot nine naturally. Kasha's brown eyes shot towards the trailer's front door. Bored, she wandered over and opened the door only to get a blast of the desert's dry air.

Outside, Kasha was greeted with a small sea of other trailers. Grapeseed wasn't as much of a treacherous fucking desert as Sandy Shores was, but it was still ridiculous. Kasha had lived in San Andreas her entire life. Born and raised. But the desert was a little new to her. She'd joined The Lost MC only about six years ago. She'd been living in this fucking trailer park with all of them ever since. Three men seated right next to their bikes sat outside of the trailer. One of them had been African American, while the other two were Caucasian. They looked fairly bored.

"Hey, what're you guys up to?" Kasha greeted, leaning against the door way. "Oh, and where did Johnny and Ashley go?" Kasha questioned, raising an arched eyebrow. Johnny K and Ashley had become Kasha's good friends over the years. Everyone in The Lost MC were like a family to each other, but Kasha rarely trusted anyone. Even within her own biker gang. However, Johnny and Ashley were pretty fucking cool people.

Except for, well... You know, when Ashley decided to be a cheating bitch and run off with that Trevor guy. Kasha didn't have any respect for cheaters. "Johnny and Ashley are in Sandy Shores right now. I've got no fuckin' idea what they're doin' out there, but... They should be back soon." The man speaking, a bald Caucasian guy, looked down at his phone curiously to check the time. "... Actually, they should have been back an hour ago. What the hell?"

Kasha shrugged. "Whatever. They're probably off doing meth somewhere. We're not their parents, leave 'em be." Kasha pulled her cigarettes out of her jacket pocket, lighting one up and inhaling. She exhaled a large puff of smoke, and held out her box to the three men in front of her. "You guys want one?" They all shook their heads. "Nah, we're good."

Just then, Kasha could hear the violent screeching of car tires in the distance. She looked out, and saw one of their bulky black and red vans come recklessly swerving into the trailer park. Someone must have been chasing them. Shortly after the van pulled in, another unfamiliar truck followed. It was a dusty red Canis Bodhi, and it was being driven by... Kasha squinted, trying to make the guy out. He was Caucasian, balding, and looked absolutely fucking pissed. Ah, fuck! It was that fucking Trevor guy! Oh, god damn it... Kasha scowled, narrowing her eyes at the truck. She stayed in the doorway. "What the fuck is going on here?" She hissed, talking to the men in front of her. "Looks like we're about to find out." One of them replied, as the Canis Bodhi pulled up in front of them to a screeching hault. Trevor had his paranoid friend Ron with him in the passenger seat, and that fucking mentally handicapped Juggalo Wade in the bed of the truck.

This had actually been the first time that Kasha had seen Trevor up close and personal. She'd only ever seen him from a distance, maniacally shouting about something. Trevor stepped out of the truck and walked towards the three bikers in front of Kasha. "Hey, you seen Ashley? Johnny's lookin' for her." One of the bikers casually questioned.

Trevor's response was incredibly sarcastic and non-chalant. "Well, as a matter of fact I just did! Right on the end of this _penis_ here!" He brought his hands down towards his crotch and motioned towards his groin, pivoting his hips out for some further emphasis. Kasha was thoroughly entertained.

The African American biker spoke up, then. "Look, Johnny ain't gonna be cool if you're messin' with her again." He warned, his face twisting into a slight scowl.

"Oh, you don't think so, huh? Well, why don't we just _ask_ him, then!" Trevor began, his tone of voice almost sickeningly sarcastic. He then lifted up his boot and stuck his face close to the bottom, "Hey, HEY COOOOWBOOOY! You mind that I _fucked_ your old lady? Sorry, _what was that?!_ No? _You don't mind? _OH, BECAUSE YOU'RE A _DEAD MAN_?! And the only sentient part of you _left_ is this bit of _gristle_ stuck to the end of my boot? Well THANK YOU very much, COWBOY!" As Trevor spoke to the bottom of his boot, he proceeded to literally pick the small clump of flesh off and toss it carelessly to the dusty ground.

The three men rose defensively as Trevor spoke, their fists clenched. "BULLSHIT!" One of the bikers exclaimed, growing more and more furious.

Trevor pointed at him, "OOOOH, I LIKE IT! _DENIAL!_ That's the first part of the grieving process, brothers! Now let's all hold hands, huh?!" He pointed to another biker, "Oh, it looks like _you've_ got something to say! You got something to say, HUH?! Let's hear it!"

The African American biker jumped on his bike and started it up, the other two copying him. "This'd _better_ be BULLSHIT!" He roared, the three bikers riding off into the depths of the trailer park.

Kasha watched the entire exchange. She was thoroughly amused by Trevor. The guy was fucking batshit insane... But, wait. _Wait. _Did he just fucking say that _Johnny was dead? _And that _he_ killed him? Kasha could feel her jaw tighten, and her grip on the trailer's door frame tightened. As the bikers rode away, Trevor held out his arms. "Hey, where you guys goin', huh?!" He ran back into his truck, shutting the door and speeding off after them. "LET'S GO, LADIES!"

Kasha looked back to the guy still sitting in the trailer, who looked curious. "The fuck was that all about?" He asked, his knife still in his hand. Kasha stormed over to him and yanked his knife out of his hand. "Fucking Trevor KILLED Johnny!" Kasha roared, stomping out of the trailer. "Get your fucking gun, we're killing this asshole TODAY!" She said as she exited. She walked to the side of the trailer, hopping on her own black bike that had been parked. She revved it up and powered forward, hearing the gunshots firing erratically in the distance. It sounded like a fucking war zone.

"I'll slit that fucker's throat." She growled to herself as she rode into the heat of the war zone, getting off of her bike and taking the nearest cover. Trevor had been heavily armed with a powerful assault rifle, and he was spraying down members of The Lost MC like it was fucking nothing.

Kasha looked over at Trevor's truck, seeing that his little buddy Ron had still been waiting in the passenger seat. You know what? Fuck this. She hopped back on her bike and rode back over to Trevor's truck, parking it and stepping off. She stormed over to his truck. "L-LOOK! I don't got nothing to do with this, alright?!" Ron stuttered, squirming in his seat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kasha roared, kneeling down and plunging her knife into each of Trevor's tires. It took some elbow grease, but she'd successfully flattened all of Trevor's tires within a couple of minutes. "Let's see that fucking prick try to make an escape _now." _Kasha growled, walking over to the passenger side and opening the door. She grabbed Ron and yanked him out, throwing him on to the dusty ground. "Give me _one_ good reason as to why I shouldn't slit your god damned throat right now, old man." Kasha hissed, squatting over Ron, looming over him.

Ron squirmed underneath her. "I-I TOLD YA! I've got nothin' to do with it!"

Kasha put the blade to Ron's throat. "BULLSHIT! You're with that motherfucker, and he just killed one of my best fucking friends! Fuck you!" Kasha was in a blind rage at this point. She wasn't thinking clearly.

Suddenly, a massive fucking explosion sounded from somewhere in the trailer park. Black smoke billowed up, and pieces of a trailer exploded out in every direction. "What in the hell?" Kasha said, looking up. She brought her attention back down to Ron. "Tell me _why_ Trevor is doing this. _NOW!_" "I-I'M AFRAID I CAN'T DO THAT!" "Then you're a fucking dead man!" Kasha pressed the blade down on Ron's throat, and was about to slit it wide open.

However, just then, someone firmly grabbed her shoulders and yanked her off of Ron. Her back to her attacker the entire time, they then grabbed her by the back of her head and began violently slamming her head into Trevor's truck repeatedly. BANG, BANG, BANG! Kasha tried to brace herself against the blows, but her attacker was literally just too physically strong for her. She could feel herself starting to black out. Each hit of her head against the Canis Bodhi's metal exterior caused an obnoxious ringing in her ears, and the world was beginning to turn black.

It wasn't long after that thought that Kasha lost consciousness, and fell limp in her attackers hands.

Trevor dropped Kasha on the dusty ground, and lifted his leg up to start stomping her face in. However, Ron intervened. "Hey, boss! Think about it! If we take her, maybe she can give us some useful information!" Trevor stopped, slowly putting his leg back down. His face was twisted into a violent, rampaging scowl. He thought for a moment, pacing. "AUGH! Fine!" He grabbed Kasha and carelessly threw her in the bed of the truck, her body landing with a violent _thud._

He walked around to the driver's side and got in, starting up the truck. Ron scrambled up off of the ground and got in the passenger's side. Once Trevor tried to reverse, however, was when he discovered that _all_ of his fucking tires had been slashed. He slammed his fists down on the steering wheel. "FUCK! Fucking fuck!" He exclaimed, trying to drive the truck anyway. It was their only ticket out of here. "That girl slashed your tires, T. I probably shoulda told ya." Ron said, shrinking away from Trevor. "And you didn't think to STOP her, Ron?" "She had a knife!"

Trevor and Ron had successfully made their way out of The Lost MC's Grapeseed trailer park. The Bodhi was awkwardly putting along, but it was still going. They were sliding all over the damned place, though. Once they'd arrived back at Trevor's trailer, Trevor grabbed Kasha out of the bed of the truck and threw her over his shoulder like a rag doll. Ron followed after him. Trevor busted through his trailer door violently and pointed towards the table, "Ron, get a fucking chair!" Ron ran over frantically and grabbed a chair, bringing it over to Trevor.

Trevor sat Kasha down in the chair and began duct taping her ankles to the legs of the chair. He brought her arms behind the chair and started duct taping her wrists together as well. Now, all they needed to do was wait for her to wake up.

"Get the fuck outta here, Ron!" Trevor roared, pointing to the door. Ron scurried off, without another word. "I need to keep an eye on my new little _captive_ here... Maybe I'll bring her to my little _buddies_ in the mountains, huh?" He said, pacing in front of the unconscious Kasha.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UUUUP!" Trevor started shouting impatiently. "It's fucking RUDE to be an unconscious heap of fucking flesh when you're paying someone a fucking visit!" Kasha gave no response. "FUCK YOU, THEN!" He kept going, talking to virtually nothing.

Kasha was going to get quite the surprise when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

A sickening stench filled Kasha's nostrils. It smelled like piss, stale beer, and like something had genuinely fucking died. Kasha groaned, her lids slowly opening to reveal her brown eyes. She saw that she was now in another unfamiliar trailer, and her head was fucking _pounding._ She had a migraine from hell... Probably as a result of that jackass beating her fucking head into Trevor's truck.

She looked down and realized that she'd been bound to a chair, and restrained with duct tape. _What the fuck_? Kasha started moving against the restraints, looking around curiously at the trailer. There was trash all over the fucking place. The floor was littered with old beer cans, mold, cigarette butts, and just about everything else under the fucking sun. The sink was piled high with molding, disgusting dishes, and the counter top had half eaten food all over it's surface.

"What the fuck is this?!" Kasha said out into the open air, tugging against her restraints. There was no response. "HEY, FUCKHEAD! Are you _deaf_?!" She roared, growing progressively more and more pissed off with the situation.

Finally, she heard something. Behind her, she heard what sounded like someone snoring. The snoring was then abruptly cut off once Kasha had started shouting louder, and some shuffling could be heard. "Auuugh..." Came a disgruntled voice. "Are you fucking _deranged_? I'm trying to get some FUCKING sleep here, amigo! _You're_ the vulnerable captive, so could you play the fucking role and shut the hell up?!" Kasha then recognized the voice. Trevor Philips. She rolled her eyes. _Of course._

"Trevor? Oh, _of course._ What, is this about me slashing your shitty tires? Because honestly, I don't think that _tires_ are equal to taking a life. You killed one of my best fucking friends, jackass. Johnny K." Kasha replied, her tone snide and couldn't be any further from friendly.

Trevor shuffled out of his bedroom, dressed in nothing but his stained underwear. He leaned himself against the doorway, Kasha's back to him. "Jesus, will you _shut the fuck up_? You're worse than some kind of radical feminist preaching her little heart out on a street corner!" Trevor started, shuffling his way into the room. He rubbed his eyes, a tired grunt escaping him. He then walked in front of Kasha, his hand promptly shooting down to his crotch to adjust himself. He leaned against his kitchen counter.

Kasha visibly cringed at the sight of Trevor Philips in his underwear. "Why the fuck did you kidnap me, asshole?" She wanted some answers. She was getting sick of Trevor's bullshit already.

"Not everything is about _you_, sweetheart. Okay? Okay. This is about _MY _business. The Lost MC were cookin' a good deal of methamphetamines out there in good 'ol Grapeseed, and I couldn't have that! Because, you see, all the crank in the Blaine County goes through _Trevor Philips Industries _now. So, I kind of had to blow up your little trailer park... And, of course, take you hostage." He grabbed an already opened beer bottle off of the counter and took a long slug of it, dipping his head back. He then proceeded to shoot forward and spit the beer out all over Kasha. "AGH, GOD! It's fuckin' stale! AND warm!"

Kasha's jaw tightened. Her eyes narrowed on Trevor with an unspoken fury. She wanted to rip this fucking guy's head off. She sat there, duct taped to a chair, soaked in probably month old cheap beer. "When I get out of these restraints, you're a fucking _dead man, _Trevor." Kasha growled, thinking about Johnny. Johnny's death only made her want to slaughter this guy even more.

Trevor cocked his head back and released a bellowing laugh into the trailer's ceiling. "That's a _really_ cute sentiment, princess. Hey, maybe we'll have some _revenge sex_ later, huh? I mean, c'mon, you've gotta take your aggressions out on me somehow, right?"

Kasha sighed. There was literally no intimidating this man. At this point, they'd be talking in circles for the next three hours. "Look. Just tell me _why_ I'm here. Let's get to the fucking point, because I'm sick of this crap. If you have me here to interrogate me or torture me, then just fucking do it already. Only a pussy plays with his food like this."

Trevor waved his hand dismissively towards Kasha. "Nah, nah. I don't torture women. I only torture a woman if she _really_ had it coming... You? You're a tool. I'm using you as some kind of human beacon to lure all of your shitty little Lost MC buddies over here, so I can finish off the rest of them. That is, assuming that your "friends" care enough about you to actually try to come and rescue you."

"And where in the fuck does that leave _me_ then, huh? After you lure the rest of them over here, after they're _all _dead, then what? I'll be the last one standing. The _sole survivor._ Do you plan on putting a bullet in my fucking head too, chief?" Kasha's tone of voice was almost challenging. She showed no fear. If his plan was to ultimately kill her last after finishing off the rest of The Lost MC, then he'd have a hell of a time _trying_ to kill her.

Trevor shrugged. "Eeeegh, who the fuck knows. I may decide to slit you open and pour your intestines all over the desert ground, _or_ I could just let you run off into the sunset. You're a loose end, so I'll probably just go with option A." Trevor liked this chick. She wasn't intimidated by him, and he liked it. Maybe... He'd be able to get her to work for him. I mean, shit, what the fuck else would she have after all of her friends were dead?

Kasha thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "It would be the smartest choice, to be fair. If I were you, I'd probably kill me too. Because, to tell you the truth, if you let me go, I'd probably just gather an uprising and bring a fucking army to slaughter you in cold blood."

Trevor grinned, and enthusiastically pointed at Kasha. "AUUUGH _YES_! **THAT'S** the kind of shit that I need! You, my dear, are gonna get along with good 'ol Uncle T _juuuust_ fine."

There was a moment of silence between them. Kasha finally broke it. "So, what if they don't come? Are you planning to just leave me here tied up to this fucking chair for a week? Oh, and..." Kasha smirked. "I hope you're aware that Ashley isn't just going to let you get away with killing Johnny like that. I wouldn't be surprised if she was gathering some kind of mini army right now to take you down out of revenge."

"Fuckin' _perfect!_ Let her! That way, I'll just be able to kill 'em all in one fucking glorious go! Shit, what's up with you Lost MC motherfuckers and the whole "revenge" thing, anyway? You guys do not lighten the fuck up!" Trevor complained, pushing himself off of the counter to walk back into his bedroom behind Kasha. "Now if you'll excuse me, beautiful... I've got some _business_ to tend to. My buddy Ron is gonna be watching you, so don't even fucking _think_ about trying to make some grand escape, alright?" Trevor said, his husky voice booming from the depths of his disgusting bedroom. He exited his room with his normal attire on: A filthy white v-neck tshirt, and loose grey sweats.

Kasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, dude. Don't forget to get fucked in the ass while you're out there, okay?"

Trevor gave Kasha a two-fingered salute as he exited his trailer. "Will do, princess."

~/~

Kasha had no idea how much time had passed. There weren't any clocks anywhere in this fucking trailer. It had to have been _at least_ four or five hours by now, because Kasha could see that it was now night through the windows. Trevor's friend Ron had come to check up on Kasha a couple of times, but the little bastard reminded Kasha of a scared little chihuahua. He poked his head in, and usually left fairly shortly after.

Kasha had tried to free herself from her duct tape restraints multiple times, but to no avail. And it was pissing her off. She was getting so fucking bored... Not only that, but she needed to take a monster piss. At that moment, Kasha heard the trailer door creek open again. Ron Jakowski's heard peeked into the trailer, eyeing Kasha down. "Just gotta make sure that you're not causin' any trouble, miss!" He said, his voice slightly raspy. Kasha motioned her head to the side. "Hey, you. Ron, was it? Come in here. Keep me company. I'm bored as tits."

At first, Ron looked hesitant. "I-I don't know... Trevor told me not to make conversation with ya. He said that ya might try to _manipulate_ me."

Kasha had to make a blatant effort to not grin. Maybe Trevor was smarter than she thought. She held her frown, and gave Ron a rather miserable look. "C'mon, _please_? I mean, I'm sure you're bored too. Let's chat."

Ron looked around, seemingly checking for Trevor, then hesitantly stepped into the trailer. His awkward posture was hilarious. He _always_ looked like he was running from someone. This man, Kasha could already tell, was the sheer embodiment of paranoia. Ron sat on Trevor's couch, which was to Kasha's left. "So, uh, what's it like bein' in that biker gang?"

Kasha shrugged. "Oh, I wouldn't fucking know anymore. Considering that your _pal_ Trevor murdered virtually _all_ of my friends. But, you know, in the good 'ol days... It was peaceful." Kasha's face seemed to genuinely soften as she reflected on the memories. "We didn't have a care in the world. No responsibilities, no obligations... Just drugs, and freedom. If that isn't living the life, I don't know what is. We would always go out on late night bike rides together, and just aimlessly ride until the sun came up." A soft smile lifted on Kasha's face as the memories flashed in her mind. Her, Johnny, and Ashley... Partying it up on top of Mount Chiliad, nearly killing themselves in the process... But in the end, that's exactly what made it fun.

Ron shifted awkwardly on the couch. "That sounds real great, miss. Really." Although, his tone of voice almost sounded sarcastic.

Kasha looked up at Ron, the feeling of nostalgia leaving her. "How about you, huh? What's your life been like?"

Ron scratched the back of his head. "Well, to be honest with ya, it really wasn't anything to talk about. Everything was pretty dull until Trevor came around. Now, I'm sitting here running a methamphetamine business in the middle of the desert."

Kasha chuckled. "Sounds like the _American dream_, Ron." She said sarcastically, then tugged at her restraints. "Hey, do you think that you could untie me for just a minute? I _really _need to take a piss, and I kind of don't feel like pissing all over myself tonight."

Ron frowned, and shook her head. "I'm sorry miss, I can't do that. Trevor would kill me! Literally!"

Kasha frowned, and gave Ron that certain "miserable" look again. "C'mon, _please_? It'd only be for a second. I promise, I won't be a jackass. I just really need to take a piss."

Ron sat there pensively for a moment, obviously internally fighting himself. He finally rose, then walked behind Kasha with a pair of scissors. "Alright, alright! But you'd better _hurry_! I don't know when Trevor's getting back!"

As Kasha felt the scissors clips off the duct tape, she wasted no time in ripping the excess duct tape off of her wrists and ankles. To make it all seem believable, she strode into the trailer's bathroom immediately. But... Oh, god. _Holy fuck. _She did _**not **_want to sit down on that fucking toilet. Just _sitting _on that fucking thing was probably going to give her some kind of disease. The bathroom was probably the most disgusting part about this trailer, honestly. All kinds of different shades of filth and grime littered the toilet seat, making it impossible to believe that the damned thing used to be porcelain white. Hesitantly, Kasha pulled her pants down and kind of... _Hovered _over the toilet. She wasn't gonna touch her bare ass to _that_ fucking thing!

Ron sat on the couch, unable to avoid hearing Kasha pee. It was one of _those _awkward moments. To distract himself, he stood up and strode over to the kitchen to try and find the roll of duct tape so that he could tie her back up when she got out. From the bathroom, Ron could hear Kasha nearly _groan_ in satisfaction. "Jesus fucking christ, I don't think that I've _ever _had a piss as satisfying as this." She said, a flush sounding from the bathroom before she exited. She exited to see Ron obediently standing there, a roll of duct tape in his hands. "Now that's all very nice, miss, but I've gotta tie you back up again now..." He seemed pretty nervous. As usual.

A wide, mischievous grin pulled across Kasha's pale face. She slowly stepped towards Ron, her stance becoming increasingly alarming and intimidating as she approached him. Once she stood in front of him, she held out her wrists. "Well, c'mon... _Tie me up."_ She said, her eye contact never wavering with Ron's. Ron suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. He didn't feel safe. He recognized the tone of voice that Kasha had... It sounded like Trevor, only when he was literally seconds away from snapping on someone. Sort of like the "eye of the storm," so to speak.

A drawn out, awkward silence festered between the two of them. "What's the matter, Ron? Are you _scared_? I won't hurt you... _I promise._" There was a rather chilling tone in Kasha's voice. It made Ron consider just saying 'fuck it' and running out of the trailer. But, he had orders. And he didn't want to disappoint Trevor. He pulled the duct tape and brought same tape out, hesitantly moving forwards to wrap it around Kasha's wrists. "I-If you say so..." He said, nervously stuttering.

Kasha looked behind Ron and saw some scissors on the kitchen counter. Perfect. The scissors that he used to cut her restraints off would be the very same scissors to kill him... How _poetic._ Just as the duct tape touched Kasha's skin, she flung herself forwards and pressed Ron rather forcefully back into the kitchen counter behind him. She grabbed the scissors and loomed over him, opening the scissors and pressing one of the blades to his throat. She leaned forward, causing him to retract backwards until his back was very nearly flat against the counter top. Kasha's long, thick, layered black hair tumbled over her face, lightly tickling Ron's cheeks.

"I'll let you live if you tell Trevor that some random hillbilly came and took me. But... Hm, I don't know if I can trust you, Ron... Knowing you and how pussy whipped you are to Trevor, you'll probably just end up telling him the truth. _So..._ I think the safest option is to just kill you. Sorry, bucko."

Ron squirmed underneath Kasha furiously, fighting for his life. "NO, NO! NOT THIS CRAP AGAIN!" He screamed, recalling only earlier today how he was in this exact same situation. Kasha, with something sharp and dangerous against his throat... For the _second _time today? Really? Kasha then closed the scissors and relentlessly plunged them into Ron's right thigh, twisting the scissors once they'd dug into his flesh successfully. Ron screamed again, frantically trying to push Kasha off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! God, this is getting too messy. I need to just end this. Now." Kasha roared, grabbing Ron by his shoulders and aggressively throwing the frail, skinny man on to the trailer's filthy floor. "I don't have time for this shit!" Kasha said, raising the scissors up again to prepare for another blow. The stab wound in Ron's thigh had been gushing blood at this point. The wound was pretty deep.

Ron grabbed one of the many discarded empty beer bottles which, to his luck, had been right next to him, and proceeded to smash the glass bottle against the side of Kasha's face. "AGH! FUCK!" Kasha roared, holding the side of her face. But, no. She couldn't waste any time reacting to the wound. She needed to _kill _this guy, and get the fuck out of here. Kasha raised her arm up and plunged the scissors into Ron's gut a little excessively forcefully, then retracted the weapon.

Ron wrapped his arms around his gut wound, which had also been bleeding quite a bit. He turned over on his side, keeling over in sheer pain. Kasha looked down at Ron, deciding on whether or not to kill him. I mean, shit, Trevor had killed fucking _hundreds_ of Kasha's friends. Wouldn't it only be fair for her to kill at least _one_ of his? Isn't that what karma was? He deserved it. For what he's done, Kasha should be killing _all_ of his piece of shit hillbilly friends. She...

You know what, no.

Kasha dropped the scissors, and stepped back. "I'm not going to kill you, Ron. Sorry about this, but... I had to do what I had to do to _survive._ Don't take this personally." She said, her voice low and almost monotone. She went into Trevor's bedroom to grab her purse, which he'd obviously confiscated from her.

No. She wouldn't kill Ron.

Because she didn't want to stoop to _his _level.

Two wrongs don't make a right.

_Revenge_ is an emotional flaw. It's impulsive, and irrational. Kasha would not allow herself to succumb to such... Impulsive shit.

She wanted to prove something by not killing Ron. She wanted to prove that she was a _better person _than Trevor.

Because she _had _the opportunity for revenge... She just didn't take it. And once Trevor came back, he'd realize that.

Kasha readied herself, and quickly ran out of the trailer's front door. She ran down the porch's steps, and frantically ran off into the night. Into the small streets of Sandy Shores. Soon, she'd find Ashley and the others.

She'd find Ashley, and convince her that getting revenge wasn't the right thing to do.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. Kasha had been running through the typically warm night of Blaine County for all of about three or four hours now, trying to find her way back to what was left of The Lost MC. Honestly, Kasha was surprised that Trevor hadn't found her and killed her yet. Maybe he just hadn't gotten home to his shitty trailer yet. As morning began to kiss Blaine County, Kasha grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket to check the time. Her phone screen was black, and lifeless. "Shit, it's dead... Well, isn't _that_ just peachy." She grumbled to herself, lifting her head to look forward. She'd stopped running a while ago. Her legs were tired as all hell, and she just didn't care anymore. Her walk was slow, lazy, and staggered. In addition, the right side of her face was still decorated with that pretty little wound that Ron had given her earlier. That little bastard had managed to smash a fucking beer bottle across her face... Ugh.

Finally, her brown eyes caught a glimpse of the old Lost MC trailer park. She'd finally made it back all the way out to Grapeseed. She had no idea where else the remaining members of The Lost MC would be... The old Grapeseed trailer park was her best bet right now. Kasha walked into the depths of the half destroyed trailer park, taking in the chaotic scenery. This place was what she had called home for seven years, and now... It looked like this. All of those good memories? Destroyed. All because of Trevor Philips. There were only about three trailers out of the entire trailer park that were still in one piece. Unfortunately, one of those trailers wasn't Kasha's. Kasha's old trailer had been a smoldering fucking heap of garbage. Thanks, Trevor.

"Ashley?!" Kasha called out into the open air, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound of her voice. "It's me, Kasha!" Kasha's voice echoed into the open air. She heard nothing in response. All she heard in response was the light, rhythmic tapping of some scrap metal from one of the destroyed trailer's hitting some other debri as the wind blew. This place was a fucking ghost town now. "Fuck!" Kasha cursed, kicking some discarded debri in frustration. "Where the fuck _are_ they?" She asked herself, continuing to wander around the trailer park. Kasha had a habit of talking to herself.

Kasha searched every single in tact trailer, and found no one. Ashley, and the rest of The Lost MC, had completely ditched the place. And frankly, Kasha had no fucking idea where they could be. Just then, Kasha heard some shuffling coming from behind her. Instinctively, she grabbed her pocket knife and flicked it open. She swiftly turned around to face the source of the noise. She glared into the distance, waiting for the source of the noise to show themselves. Kasha could then see someone making their way towards her at a casual pace.

As they got closer, Kasha recognized the individual. He wore an all too familiar black leather jacket, and his head was covered with sandy brown hair that was beginning to turn gray. Kasha smiled, and put her pocket knife back into her jacket pocket. The man raised his head, revealed a pale, aged face. "Jake! What the fuck are you doing here, dude? Where's everyone else at?" Kasha questioned, the enthusiasm obvious in her voice upon finally seeing a friendly face.

Jake walked up closer to Kasha and stopped in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "We're stationed up North from here, in the hills overlooking the trailer park. I was scoutin' out over the hills when I saw you wandering around the old trailer park like some kinda lost puppy, so I figured I'd come scoop ya up. There ain't much of us left. Just me, Ashley, and a couple others. Ashley hasn't said a damned word since Johnny got killed." Jake then noticed the wound on the right side of Kasha's face, and it looked fucking gnarly. In fact, there were still pieces of glass sticking out of her fucking face. "Jesus, girly. Did you lose a fight to a fuckin' window?" Jake questioned, chuckling as he began to walk back towards the hills. He gestured with his hand for her to follow him.

Kasha followed him, walking at his side. "Have you been living under a fucking rock, dude? In case you haven't noticed, I got kidnapped by that lunatic Trevor. You know, the one that fucking _blew up _our old trailer park yesterday? Yeah, he decided to take me hostage. He wanted to use me as some kind of "beacon" to lure the rest of The Lost MC to him once you guys came to try and rescue my sorry ass. He wanted to finish off the rest of us by using me to lure you guys in. He was planning on keeping me there for _days_, dude. So, I did what I needed to do and broke the fuck out of there. His buddy Ron smashed a beer bottle over my face, so... That's where this lovely wound is from."

Jake shook his head and sighed. "Ah, Jesus... That's fuckin' ridiculous, girly. That guy's a grade A lunatic. I have _no _idea why Ashley was fuckin' him for so long behind Johnny's back."

Kasha scowled in disgust. She often tried to forget about the whole "Ashley and Trevor" escapades. Kasha loved Ashley like a sister, and she always would, but she could _never_ respect her in the same way that she respected Johnny because of all of that Trevor bullshit. Kasha could not, and _would not_, respect cheaters. Especially when their significant other treated them like a mother fucking _princess _like Johnny did. "Let's just... Get back to the rest of them. But, Jake, we really need to get out of Grapeseed. All of us. Trevor's going to come looking for the rest of us, and he _will _kill us. None of us are safe here. When he comes back to his trailer and figures out that I manipulated and nearly killed his friend, _and _escaped in the process..." She trailed off, sighing. She wasn't afraid of Trevor, she was just trying to look out for everybody else.

Jake nodded. "You're right. But, let's get back to the rest of 'em and take it up with Ashley... She's sorta become the "leader" now, but she really ain't much of a leader right now. All she does is sit by herself. Hasn't said a damned word to any of us... But, hey, maybe she'll talk to you. You're her best friend, right?"

"I am. Maybe I'll get her to open up... But, for now, let's save it until we get back to everyone else."

~/~

"You're fucking _kidding_ me, right? This is some kind of fucked up joke, _right_?" Trevor growled, his hazel eyes practically stabbing through Ron. His posture was tense and hostile, and it looked like he was holding back every ounce himself from ripping Ron's head off.

Ron, who had taken a trip to the local Sandy Shores hospital to get himself patched up from Kasha's little attack on him, shrank back from Trevor in fear. "I-I couldn't do anything, Trevor! I told ya! The girl nearly stabbed me to death!" The two of them had been outside, in front of Trevor's trailer. Trevor had just gotten home from... Whatever the fuck he was doing. God only knew.

Trevor jerked forward towards Ron with dangerously clenched fists. "You had ONE JOB, RONALD! _ONE! _Jesus fucking Christ, _Wade_ probably would have been able to babysit her better than you!" He started pacing, his breathing heavy. He stopped, pointing a finger at Ron. "Just- Just _tell _me something, Ron. What, exactly, made you think that it was a fucking _wonderful _idea to cut off that woman's restraints?" He growled, his voice taking that all too familiar low grumble of a tone.

"S-She said that she needed to take a piss! I didn't let her at first, boss! I swear! But, she seemed really genuine! So I cut her restraints off and... Well, she pissed, then came out and, well, y'know!" He motioned to his wrapped up wounds. "But, for some reason, she didn't kill me!"

Trevor shook his head, exhaling sharply through his nostrils. His jaw tightened. "She's fucking stupid for not killing you, then. You're clearly fuckin' _deranged." _He continued pacing, his mind racing through a multitude of thoughts. Not only that, but he was high as a kite. "Just- Just fucking _find_ her, Ron! We need to find the rest of those Lost MC motherfuckers and take them out!"

Speaking of "finding" people... Trevor needed to get a hold of Wade, wherever the hell that Juggalo little shithead was. Ron scurried off back into his trailer, which was right next door to Trevor's. "I'm on it, boss! I'm on it!"

"**WADE!**" Trevor roared into the open air. Usually, the little shithead was around. Wade had been hanging around Ron's trailer. Trevor walked up the stairs and on to his trailer's porch, leaning against the railing and looking down at the blonde-haired little fucker running up to him. "I told you to look for a "Michael Townley" living in Los Santos... Well? Did ya fuckin' find him?" Trevor wasn't in the mood for hearing disappointing news, so Wade better have come up with something.

"Well, uh... There's _two_ Michael Townley's livin' in LS. One's 83, and... And, the other one's 7. I called the 7 year old one, just to be safe, and it ended up bein' some kinda school! I ain't no _molester_, Trevor!"

"Shut the fuck up before _I _molest you, alright? Is that _all _of the Michael Townley's?" This was extremely fucking important to Trevor. Right before he'd gone and blown up The Lost MC's trailer park in Grapeseed, he'd seen a news report on TV that had brought his dead best friend back to life. It looked like Michael fuckin' Townley had still been running his little heists these days... And he needed to find him. _Now._

"Well, there was a uh... Michael _de Santa_. He was about the right age, 45, with a wife and two kids." Wade said, his voice sort of timid at this point. Trevor grinned. "What's his wife's name?" "... Amanda?" Trevor's grin grew. He'd found him. He held out his hand to Wade, motioning to pull him up over the porch railing. Once Wade grabbed Trevor's hand, Trevor firmly planted his fist into Wade's face. "I-I thought you said you weren't gonna hit me!" Wade cried, his back on the desert floor. "DON'T YOU EVER NOT TELL ME THINGS THAT I WANNA KNOW!" Trevor roared, but was actually pretty fuckin' happy nonetheless.

Happy, but... Also, mostly, furious. It'd been _ten years. _Trevor had _mourned_ Michael. He'd truly believed that his best friend was a fucking _dead man_, and now...? Michael's been alive this _entire time_? Trevor didn't know how to feel. He mostly felt betrayed. When he found Michael, he was just gonna... Augh, FUCK! Trevor turned around and stormed over to his Bodhi, climbing in and slamming the driver side door. He revved up the engine, and started reversing out of his driveway.

"Where ya goin', Trevor?" Wade asked, staring absent mindedly at Trevor as he rather viciously pulled out of the driveway.

"Where do ya _think_, Wade? I'm going to track down that woman, and take out the rest of The Lost MC myself. I can't have those tweakers lurking around Blaine County. It's _bad for business!" _He shouted, slamming his foot down on the acceleration and speeding away, kicking up a shit ton of dust in the process.

~/~

"Ashley...?" Kasha asked, slowly approaching the red-haired woman. She sat in solitude by her own personal little tent. The Lost MC had resorted to living at the top of the nearest hill to their original Grapeseed trailer park. Their new little "living situation" over looked the wreckage of their previous home. Kasha sat next to Ashley, who was aimlessly gazing out at the rising sun. The woman looked disheveled, to say the least. Her years of meth use had taken a tole on her appearance. The dark circles under her eyes were alarmingly blatant, even with the amount of makeup that she wore to conceal them. She wore the mandatory black leather jacket that they all wore, along with some horribly ripped fishnet leggings and a short jean mini skirt. She sat with her legs to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. She didn't say anything in response.

Kasha put her hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Ashley, _look at me._" Still no response. The woman may as well have been a fucking statue. "_Ash._" Kasha repeated, her voice as gentle as she could manage. Kasha, usually, was a rather "rough around the edges" kind of person. She rarely ever showed a soft side to the people in her life. She was very selective about the people that she trusted and cared about. But once she _did_ find someone to trust and care about, she was undying loyal to them. Ashley was one of those people. Johnny was, too. But fuck, he's dead now, so that didn't matter.

Ashley's head slowly turned to look at Kasha. Her eyes were tired, and grieving. She looked like she hadn't slept since Johnny died. Kasha motioned to the wound on her face. "You see this? Trevor's little buddy _Ron_ did this. Trevor _kidnapped_ me, Ashley. He held me hostage, and was planning on keeping me there for as long as it took to... _Lure_ you guys to him. If you tried to come and rescue me."

Ashley shrugged. "What's your point?" Her voice was cracked and hoarse.

"Ash, I didn't kill Ron. I had the opportunity to, to get some kind of _revenge_ for Johnny. But I didn't."

Ashley's face twisted into a scowl of disappointment. "_Why?_"

"Because, dude, we're _better_ than those fucks! Why should we _lower_ ourselves to Trevor's shitty impulsive ways? Why should we put ourselves on _his level_? I know that Johnny would have wanted revenge, but I think that revenge is... Well, it's fucking juvenile, Ash."

Ashley stood up, her hands clenching into fists. She scowled down at Kasha, who was sitting down on the dusty hill. "You've gotten fucking _soft_, Kasha. What the hell happened to you? The Kasha that _I _know would have killed that paranoid motherfucker without a second thought! That Kasha that **I **know would want _revenge _for her fucking DEAD best friend! Fuck, what the hell is _wrong_ with you?! You sound like a fucking hippie!" Ashley's voice cracked continuously, her voice getting progressively louder and louder. The rest of the bikers looked over with surprise.

Kasha simply stood up, and folded her arms in front of her as Ashley flew into a fucking tantrum.

"Maybe you should just go _fuck_ Trevor! Go fuck RON! If you don't want revenge for Johnny, I want _nothing_ to do with you. I've lost all fucking respect for you." Ashley concluded, pacing in front of Kasha. Once she finished, she stopped, and met Kasha's gaze.

Kasha scowled. "FUCK YOU, Ashley! _**I'm **_not the one that's _fucked_ Trevor here, sweetheart! _**I'm **_not the one that fucking _cheated on Johnny _with Trevor here! If Johnny was _so fucking precious _to you, you wouldn't have gone out of your way to fucking bang Trevor bi-weekly. I don't need to hear your fucking shit, Ashley. We're _all _fucking grieving for Johnny, here. It's not all about you." The venom in Kasha's voice was potent enough to kill a man. She stood her ground, but the two woman looked at each other in complete silence. Ashley had nothing to say.

Ashley's eyes began to well up with tears. Guilt began to pollute her body. Again. "I just... It's really _hard_ right now." She muttered, turning away from Kasha.

Kasha approached her, and put a hand on her shoulder. "_That's what he said._" She said, a wide grin on her face. She literally couldn't help herself. Shit, _someone_ needed to break the ice around here.

Ashley smiled, and started laughing softly. Her smile quickly faded. She turned around to face Kasha again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... Blown up on you like that. But, I need to tell you the truth. You need to know something."

Kasha's heart sank to her stomach. Shit, that didn't sound good. Kasha raised an eyebrow. "Okay... Lay it on me."

"Kasha... We-" She paused, not wanting to continue. "We weren't going to save you. We had no plans to come and rescue you. We _knew_ that Trevor had kidnapped you. We... We just chose our own survival. You _have_ to understand, Kasha. It was nothing personal. _We needed to survive._ Going to rescue you would have meant the death for the rest of us, you know that!"

Kasha stood in silence in front of Ashley.

All Kasha could feel was burning, _scorching _betrayal within her. Not only that, but sheer rage. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kasha jaw tightened. Kasha's brown eyes glared at Ashley, and Ashley visibly shrank back out of slight fear. She knew that look in Kasha's eyes.

Kasha was fucking _furious. _

"How fucking _dare_ you." Kasha muttered, her voice a hiss in the wind. "How fucking DARE you!" She exploded, pointing a finger at Ashley. Ashley continued to step back, but Kasha only continued to advance towards her.

"You fucking _fake piece of shit_! How _dare_ you call me your best fucking friend! How DARE you!" Kasha turned around to the rest of the bikers. "And fuck all of _you_, too! Where the fuck are our _moralities_ now, huh? That "family" mentality? Last time I checked, we all looked out for each other! We were all supposed to be fucking _selfless_! But, no... No. In the end, it all comes down to _primitive_ survival instincts. _Selfishness._" Kasha hissed, turning back around to face Ashley. But, to Kasha's surprise, Ashley had a revolver pointed squarely at Kasha.

Kasha smirked. "Wow, _really_? So... _This _is how it all ends, huh? With my "best friend" pointing a gun at my head? I should've known... I should've known to _never_ trust you pieces of shit." Kasha held her arms out. "Go ahead, Ash! DO IT!"

The two women stood in silence, the light morning breeze swaying their hair to the side.

"What's the matter, _best friend_? Can't fucking do it, can you?" Kasha's mind was in a complete haze. At the core, Kasha was horrendously hurt by all of this. She put up a tough, loud, and intimidating exterior, but honestly... She just wanted to cry. Because today, she realized something. And it honestly broke her heart.

Today, Kasha realized that she could trust absolutely no one.

That friendship and companionship was a myth.

Solitude, soon enough, would be her best friend.

Ashley then put the revolver down with a disgruntled sigh, throwing it on the ground. Kasha then ran over and grabbed the revolver off of the ground, pointing it at Ashley. She looked surprised. But just as Kasha drew the gun on Ashley, she heard shuffling coming from behind her, and the clicks of loaded guns.

Kasha looked behind her to see the remaining members of The Lost MC all pointing their guns at her, in defense of Ashley. Kasha scoffed. "Wow, what a load of horse shit. So, _none _of you pulled your guns out on _Ashley_ when she was threatening to blow my brains out? Really? Alright, alright... I see what's really going on here now."

Then, everyone's attention turned to the sound of a roaring engine in the distance. The source of the sound was quickly approaching to their position. Everybody looked at each other in confusion.

Their questions were answers when, suddenly, Trevor's red Canis Bodhi came barreling up the hill, aimed directly at The Lost MC's encampment. Trevor honked his horn. "Hey there, _ladies~!_ Did ya miss Uncle T?!" He called out, his truck running over almost all of the tents. "We're living in _tents_ now, are we? That's _real_ cute, fellas. Real cute." Trevor reversed, and started preparing to run the bikers over. Ashley's eyes went wide. She didn't know what to do. The bikers started opening fire on Trevor's truck, trying to shoot out of tires first.

Kasha rolled out of the way as Trevor's truck came rushing towards her and Ashley. "Ah, look! That's a familiar face!" Trevor said, noticing Kasha. "Impressive work on Ron, by the way. I could use someone like that!" He yelled over the gunfire, backing his truck up again. Kasha looked at Trevor with a little confusion. Shouldn't he be... Uh, gee, _pissed off_ about his friend being nearly stabbed to death?

But, Kasha couldn't stay with The Lost MC. She had no where to go. She was alone now. Kasha looked at Trevor as he mowed down some of the bikers, including Jake. Jake's body contorted and twisted underneath Trevor's tires, his head popping open like a fresh grape under their weight. But... Kasha felt nothing watching it. These people... These people were fucking _nothing _to her now.

They chose _themselves._

Ashley started frantically running away. Trevor reversed his truck again and prepared to mow down the rest of the bikers, but Kasha ran in front of his truck unexpectedly. For a minute there, Trevor thought that Kasha was suicidal.

Kasha, fueled with rage, charged at the remaining three bikers. She brought the revolver to one of the men's forehead and pulled the trigger without a second thought. She then tried to repeat the action on one of the other bikers, but the revolver clicked in denial. Fuck, empty. Kasha tossed the gun aside and took out her trusty little pocket knife, flicking it open. The two men, armed with pistols in front of her, aimed their guns on her.

"Kasha, you don't have to do this. You've gotta understand. People do what they need to do to survive! It's called _life_!" One of the men preached, trying to plead with her.

Kasha's face twisted into a scowl. "I can't associate myself with people _consumed_ in selfishness. Fuck _all_ of you." And with that, Kasha lunged herself on to one of the men, causing him to collapse on his back. The other man was reloading his pistol, so Kasha had just the right amount of time to deal with her victim. Her arm flung up and plunged down rhythmically into the biker's chest... And, honestly, she was getting into it.

All she felt was _rage._

The man screamed and fought for his life beneath her. She quickly slit his throat, and let the man drown in his own blood. The other man had just finished reloading his pistol, and was preparing to shoot Kasha. He fired a sloppy shit, which hit Kasha right in her left thigh. She cringed, but advanced toward the last man standing with a limp.

"Kasha-"

"Shut the FUCK up! I'm tired of hearing all of this _bullshit_!" Kasha roared, plunging her knife into the man's gut. The man stumbled in reaction, which loosened his grip on his gun, so Kasha quickly fought with him and snagged it from his hand. She then pointed his pistol at his head, and looked him directly in the eyes as she pulled the trigger. The back of the man's head squirted blood, and he collapsed in a limp mess on to the dusty hill. The man's blood splattered on Kasha's face. The other man's blood had decorated her torso.

She'd almost completely forgotten about Trevor.

Trevor had been behind Kasha the entire time, watching the scene unfold. Kasha turned around to face him, the blood of her bastard friends covering her body.

"The fuck are _you_ looking at? What, did you enjoy the _show_?" Kasha hissed, grasping the pistol tightly in her hand. She was prepared to shoot him if he tried anything.

Trevor leaned over and opened the passenger side door of his truck, the door swinging open invitingly for Kasha. "Get in." Trevor said, his voice unusually calm.

"The Lost MC are _dead_, idiot. You don't need me as a "beacon" anymore. Fuck off." Kasha growled, turning her back on Trevor and beginning to walk away.

Trevor stood up in his seat, his arms leaning on the roll cage of his truck. "Where the fuck else do you have to go, princess?! You're little _buddies_ just got betrayed by _you_! You've got no where to go!"

Kasha whirled around. "No, NO! I did NOT betray them! THEY betrayed ME!" She roared, throwing her pistol to the ground. "THEY left ME!"

Trevor held his arms out. "All the more reason to roll with good 'ol Uncle T! C'mon, sweetheart. This seats reserved for you."

Kasha stopped walking. "I don't really feel like being _used_, Trevor."

"Oh, come the fuck on! Where else are you gonna go?! You got any better ideas?! Because I sure as hell don't!"

They both shared a silence.

Trevor then sat back down, and shut the passenger side door. "Fine, fine! If you wanna live the rest of your miserable existence as some kind of traveling homeless tweaker, that's fine by me, princess!" He started to drive away.

"Wait!" Kasha couldn't believe that she was saying this. "F-Fuck it. You're right. I'll... I'll go with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Kasha was silent throughout the entire ride back to Trevor's trailer. Her eyes stared straight ahead, her gaze unwavering. Shit, did she even blink? This chick was starting to creep Trevor out. Trevor made a right turn into the streets of Sandy Shores, Channel X playing through the Bodhi's radio.

"You could at least _blink_, y'know. You're creepin' me out." Trevor said, his voice a bit of a grumble.

"Get fucked, baldy." Kasha spat, although she did wear a slight smirk on her face. It was clear that she'd surprisingly been genuinely amused, but in her own sarcastic way.

Trevor gave her a side glance, scowling. "Look, princess. I don't have time for sarcastic assholes today. I just _saved_ your ass. You should be thanking me." Trevor pulled into the driveway of his trailer. He turned his truck off and stepped out of the truck, advancing towards his trailer.

Kasha followed, shutting the door behind her. "Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm kind of the embodiment of shitty sarcasm. So if you want to keep me around, you'll have to develop an immunity to it."

Trevor and Kasha entered Trevor's trailer together, being greeted by the all too familiar filth and the stench of rotting food. Kasha shuffled in, leaning against the kitchen counter with her hands in her jacket pocket. Trevor walked into his room, but he looked like he was in a bit of a hurry. "Oh, and by the way, you didn't save me. I don't owe you anything. You _chose_ to take me in, dude. If you recall correctly, I walked away from you at first." Kasha added, knowing that he'd still hear her from his room.

Trevor exited his bedroom, stuffing shit in his pockets. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I've got _better_ things to be focusing on right now, darling."

Kasha watched as Trevor grabbed his phone and picked his car keys back up. "What, are you going somewhere?"

Trevor stood at the trailer's doorway, looking back at Kasha. "What are you, my _wife_ now? That ain't your business, princess... Well, usually. But right _now_, it is. Because you're comin' with me."

"Wait, what? Why? Where are we going?" Kasha questioned, looking slightly annoyed. She didn't exactly take too kindly to getting bossed around and told what to do and what she was _going_ to do, but she'd let it slide right now. She had better shit to be thinking about.

"We, m'lady, are going to _Los Santos!_ I've got someone there that I've gotta meet. An old friend. Wade's coming with us. We're gonna be staying in his cousin's apartment down there." He opened the door and gestured for her to exit. "Well, come the fuck on! Time's a wastin'!"

Kasha raised an eyebrow skeptically. "... What's the _full _story here, Trevor? I'm not going with you until I know what's actually going on here. Fuck that. You either keep me in the loop, or don't keep me here at all. It's as simple as that." Trevor seemed to be a bit... Unstable, at the moment. His movements and mannerisms were jerkier than usual, and he seemed to perpetually be in a rush to get the fuck out of Blaine County. He seemed _anxious _and _eager_, and it peaked Kasha's curiosity.

Trevor ignored Kasha entirely, and proceeded to leave the trailer. He waved his hand in the air, "FUCK IT! I don't have time for your interrogative _bullshit_, princess. Come, or don't. Either way, I don't give a fuck!" Trevor seemed keen on keeping the entire story from Kasha for the time being. Why? Because it plain and simply wasn't her fuckin' business. Trevor had a _ghost _to catch, Michael fuckin' Townley, and he was going to track him down regardless. He _needed_ to track Michael down. There was no question about that.

Kasha stood at the steps of Trevor's porch, watching him as he stormed towards his truck. Kasha cocked her head to the side slightly in sheer astonishment. He was... _so_ irrational, and _so_ childish, that Kasha already felt herself losing her patience with him. She looked back at Trevor's trailer, her nose crinkling slightly at the stench that wafted from within it's depths. Did she _really _want to sit in there for the next couple of months? No. Hell no she didn't.

Kasha shook her head. "Fuck it, whatever! Fine! Keep your little secrets to yourself, dickfart! I'm coming with you. _Anything _is better than sitting in that fucking trailer for an eternity... With only the company of a paranoid conspiracy theorist to keep me sane." Kasha walked down the steps of the porch and pushed Wade out of the way, sitting in the passenger seat of the truck. There was no way in _hell _that she'd be sitting in the truck bed.

Kasha shut the door, and the trio began the long journey towards Los Santos.

For a good chunk of the road trip, Kasha was relatively silent. Channel X blasted from the truck's radio, as usual, and all Kasha could listen to was Wade and Trevor's rather amusing bickering.

"Hey Trev, could ya tell me a story?" Wade asked, sounding like nothing short of a curious little six year old.

"_No,_ Wade. I gotta concentrate on the fuckin' road." Trevor growled. Kasha looked over at Trevor and noticed that he'd been gripping the steering wheel tightly enough to make his knuckles turn white. Something was clearly on his mind, and he was in one hell of a fucking mood about it. Kasha's curiosity only continued to grow. What, or _who_ was in Los Santos that was so important to him? Maybe it was a woman. Or a long lost friend. Regardless, it had to be _something _from his past.

And, amazingly enough... Kasha was actually quite curious about his past entirely. It wasn't exactly common for Kasha to give a shit about anyone's life story, or _anyone _in general. But something about Trevor peaked her curiosity... She wanted to know more about him.

Shit, she'd almost forgotten that this fucking guy slaughtered her friends in cold blood.

But honestly, Kasha wasn't even pissed off about any of that anymore. Because now, she knew damned well that those "friends" were never really friends to her in the first place. Honestly, _their _betrayal hurt her more than Trevor slaughtering them all. She barely cared that they were all dead now. Mostly, she wanted Ashley to be taken care of. For good. But Kasha did still miss Johnny...

"Hey, Trevor. I know that we don't exactly know each other very well, but seriously, what're we doing here? I'm not trying to be a nosy bitch, I'm just curious." Kasha asked, her voice casual and calm. She was barely audible over the blaring radio.

Trevor scowled, clutching the steering wheel tighter. If that was even possible. "Oh, really? Because that's _exactly_ what you're being. _A nosy bitch. _So, for the fifty millionth fuckin' time now, _lay off. _Stop with the fucking questions, alright? Jesus Christ." He growled, making a sharp left turn that almost sent Kasha flying out of the damned truck.

"Okay, okay. Whatever. I get it. Sue me for trying to get to fucking _know _you, dude. Shit." Kasha spat, crossing her arms and looking the other way. Trevor didn't say anything.

"Uh... Hey, pretty lady, I got a question!" Wade yelled, his body shaking back and forth from Trevor's chaotic driving.

"Yeah, sugar?" Trevor responded with a grin.

"You ain't no _lady, _Trevor! I know you ain't!" Wade responded, to which Kasha shook her head. She sincerely did _not _want to know how Wade knew that for a fact.

"What, so you're saying that I'm _not _a pretty lady then?" Trevor challenged, making another sharp turn. This turn, however, revealed the incredibly scenic skyline of Los Santos in the distance. Trevor turned and gave the city a look, pulling the truck over.

"W-Why are we stoppin', T? I thought we was goin' to Los Santos!" Wade questioned, watching as Trevor exited the truck and walked towards the cliff's edge. He gave the city a thoughtful look.

"Los fuckin' Santos... Is _this _where dead men come back to life? Huh? _Ten years... Ten fucking years._" Trevor growled to himself.

Kasha watched him. His posture tightened, and his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. Kasha turned to Wade. "What did you want to ask me?" She figured she'd get that out of the way while Trevor was... Doing his thing over there.

"I was just wonderin' how you and Trevor became friends is all! Trevor never brings other people 'round, let alone pretty ladies. Well... Unless they're prostitutes. But them women ain't even fine."

Kasha sighed and shook her head, resting her head in her hand. "It's kind of a long story, Wade. But I'll shorten it up for you." Kasha sat forward in the truck's seat, revealing the back of her black leather jacket. It bore the traditional insignia for The Lost MC. She pointed to the design. "I _was _a part of The Lost MC. For seven years. Your buddy Trevor came in and blew our fucking trailer park up-"

"Oh yeaaah! I remember that! Trevor made them loud explosions and stuff!" Wade interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah... Anyway, he kidnapped me and wanted to use me as bait for the surviving members. Well, that didn't work out too well. Because I stabbed Ron half to death and escaped. I went back to Ashley and all of them... And, as it turns out, the fuckers betrayed me. So, Trevor swung in and killed the rest of them. Then, he offered to take me." Kasha paused, sighing. "So, here I am. I had no where else to go, honestly."

At that moment, Trevor stormed back into the truck and shut the door. He revved the engine up and sped off alarmingly fast. Faster than usual. Kasha and Wade both jerked back, Wade falling flat on his back in the truck's bed. He climbed back up, "That's a real sad story, pretty lady. Speakin' a stories... Trevoooor!"

"NO, WADE!"

The rest of the ride to Lost Santos was an interesting one.

~/~

After about two hours of driving, Trevor's truck finally pulled up to a condo that neighbored Vespucci Beach. The area was relatively nice. Shit... Wade's cousin must have had some money. Wade led the way up some wooden stairs, Trevor right behind in, and Kasha in last place. The three of them walked up to the top.

Wade knocked on the apartment door. "Flooooooyd! It's me, Wade! Your cousin!"

"W-Who?!"

"_Wade_! Your cousin!"

"_WHO!?"_

Trevor's boot planted against the apartment door, kicking the door in effortlessly. Shit, that guy was strong. "Dude, come on!" Kasha said as Trevor barged in, trying to get him to be a little more civil. Yeah, as if that'd ever happen.

Floyd, a small nervous wreck of a man, collapsed to the floor flat on his back as Trevor kicked the door in. He scrambled up to his feet frantically, "W-Who are you!?" He asked, mainly to Trevor. Wade approached Floyd. "Hey, cousin! It's been a while!"

"You all need to leave _now_! If Debra caught the three of ya in here, she'd kill me!" Floyd exclaimed, seeming a bit frantic.

Trevor stormed in and plopped himself down on one of the blue sofas. "Who the fuck is Debra?" "My girlfriend!" "Well, she ain't a very fuckin' good _girlfriend _if she doesn't like your _family_, now is she?! Now, GET ME A FUCKING DRINK!" Trevor roared, propping his feet up on the nearby table.

Floyd scurried to the kitchen, then hesitated. "W-We don't got no alcohol, sir!"

"Then fucking go and get me some!" He roared, to which both Floyd and Wade responded by heading for the front door of the apartment almost immediately. Jesus, Trevor was good at intimidating people into being his bitch.

Kasha sat down on the other blue sofa. "Oh, I'm Kasha by the way. Nice to meet ya." She said to Floyd as him and Wade walked out, but Floyd didn't say anything. Kasha rolled her eyes as she heard the apartment door shut. It was just her and Trevor now.

They sat in silence for about a minute or so. Trevor started dozing off. Kasha clapped her hands. "HEY! Douchebag! You're not falling asleep on me now, are you? _Someone's _gotta keep me from going insane." She said with a smirk, crossing her legs.

Trevor jumped. "AGH, FUCK YOU! Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've slept, princess? Huh? _Speed _and _sleep _don't exactly go together, y'know."

Kasha shrugged. "Do I look like I give a fuck? C'mon, humor me grandpa."

"_Humor _you, huh? Is that what you want? Alright, let's start with my tragic life story!" He said sarcastically, but Kasha actually looked slightly excited about that. Trevor raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "I'm joking, dumbass." He said, closing his eyes again.

"Why not? You wouldn't be boring me with it." Kasha said, but Trevor was trying to tune her out at this point. "Hey, loser! C'mon!" She was trying to keep him awake.

"You're the kind of person that _likes _hearing that crap? Really? Oh, princess... Do I feel _sorry _for you." He grumbled, his thoroughly sleep deprived body begging for some sleep.

"I'm not, actually. Usually, I couldn't give a shit less about people's tragic little backstories. Usually, hearing that kind of crap _does _bore me into a fucking coma."

"So why in the fuck are you so determined to hear _my _bullshit, then? Look, sweetheart, if you've got a thing for me, we can settle that right here and now with some good 'ol fashioned rough sex. That'll get the attraction out of your system."

Kasha laughed. "Real fucking funny, asshole. Honestly, I don't really know. Something about you makes me want to know more, if that makes sense without me sounding like a complete creep."

Trevor leaned back into the couch more, exhaling sharply. "You're a grade A creep, beautiful. A grade A creep. Now, shut the fuck up so I can sleep." Truthfully, Trevor wasn't used to people caring about his life or... Well, _him._ So, this woman that he barely even knew displaying any level of care towards him made him feel thoroughly uncomfortable. Not because he thought that she was _weird _for it, but because he simply couldn't understand that someone would ever want to get to know him. The concept was completely foreign to him.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He starting snoring like a fucking cow.

Kasha smirked, but quickly got bored. But, honestly... She had an opportunity here. Trevor Philips, the big bad psychotic drug addict... Vulnerable. She could easily fuck with him right now. Maybe draw a dick on his face or something.

But, that would probably be suicidal.

~/~

It was the next day.

Michael De Santa stood in the kitchen of his large, lavish home in Rockford Hills. He poured himself a glass of expensive whiskey and took a sip, journeying over to his refrigerator. He opened the fridge to see a very obviously placed brick of marijuana, sitting squarely in the center shelf.

"The fuck is _this _shit...?" Michael grumbled, reaching in and pulling the marijuana brick out. Amanda entered the kitchen behind him.

"Is that yours?" Amanda questioned, approaching Michael. She reached her hand out and took the marijuana brick from Michael, examining it for a moment.

"Of course not." Michael said, the annoyance clear in his voice.

Amanda sighed, throwing the brick back in Michael's hands. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and turned sharply around, walking away. "I've only got _myself _to blame for the mess that these kids are in! You're either drunk, staring _miserably _at the clouds, or doing _god only knows what!_" Amanda started, her voice raising.

Michael approached his wife. "Oh, _yeah!_ I've done fuckin' _horrible_ by you! Pulled ya out of a mid-western trailer park, got ya a big mansion in Rockford Hills, everything! Hell, the only thing _you _gotta worry about anymore is what part of ya body you want to have chopped off or _sucked _out again!" He yelled, getting progressively angrier and angrier with his ungrateful shit of a wife.

"_Screw you, Michael!"_ Amanda yelled, starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"Ah, but you won't!"

"I was _faithful _to you up until I found you in a stripper! I would _divorce _your ass if I could! You are _nothing_ but a murdering, cheating, HYPOCRITE!" Amanda yelled, pointing a finger at Michael over the counter top.

Michael took another sip of his whiskey.

Amanda continued, "_Thank you, _Michael whatever the _fuck _our fake last name is! You have _ruined _my serenity yet again! My yoga is _fucked_!"

Michael flared up, stepping around the counter and approaching Amanda, pointing a finger at her. "Oh, is _that _what they're callin' it now?! You and your _fuckin' yoga_!"

"Did someone say yoga?" Said an unfamiliar male voice. Michael and Amanda both looked to see Fabien, Amanda's yoga instructor. He was a young, tan man with a well built, muscular physique. He had his brown hair tied up in a high, tight pony tail.

"Oh, hello Fabien darling!" Amanda cheerfully greeted, her mood suddenly seeming to change. "Namaste!" She bowed down, her hands clasped.

Fabien turned to Michael. "You must be Michael. Namaste." He greeted, bowing down with his hands clasped.

Michael turned around, waving his hand dismissively at Fabien. "Na-ma-go _fuck _yourself."

"You've got to work on your anger, brother. Your anger is killing you." Fabien said, his voice oddly calm all throughout the conversation.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Just then, Jimmy De Santa entered the kitchen. He was a pudgy teenage kid, and seemed to beeline directly for the fridge. He opened it, but saw that what he was looking for wasn't inside.

"Theeere you are, you little shit! Lookin' for this?" Michael said, the brick of marijuana in his hand.

Jimmy frowned, reaching for the brick, but Michael pulled it away from him. "Oh, _very _funny." Jimmy said, clearly annoyed. "You know, you're a real asshole!"

Michael turned around, scowling, his eyes glaring ferociously at his son. "_What did you just fuckin' say to me?"_

~/~

Meanwhile, outside, Trevor and Kasha were on their way to Michael's home in Rockford Hills. Trevor was looking at his cell phone, following the GPS rather frantically. He seemed like he was in quite a rush to get there. He seemed anxious, above all else.

"So, _why _did you take me with you for this again?" Kasha questioned, silently scowling at the shitty little rich fucks that lived in this neighborhood.

"I'm taking you with me because you need to _see_ something. You said that you were curious about my shitty life story, right? Well, princess... How 'bout I just _show _you instead, huh?" Trevor parked his truck in front of Michael's house. He got out and stared at the massive iron gate. He looked absolutely fucking disgusted. "This piece of fucking _shit_... Reptilian motherfucker..." He growled, shaking his head.

Kasha looked at Trevor with a raised eyebrow. "You okay, dude?"

"Peachy fucking perfect." He said through clenched teeth, suddenly walking forward. The iron gate opened automatically as Trevor approached it. Kasha followed. Trevor didn't even bother knocking. The front door had been conveniently unlocked, so Trevor just let himself in.

"Stop it, you two! You're ruining my FUCKING yoga!" Amanda's voice rang through the house. Trevor grinned. Yup, that was Amanda's voice. He had the right place.

Kasha trailed behind Trevor slowly, watching as he stormed through the lavish mansion like he owned the fucking place. It was clear to Kasha that he either knew these people well, or... He was just fucking crazy. Both were highly likely.

Trevor walked straight forward into what looked like the kitchen, where the woman's voice had come from.

"Somebody say _yoga_?" Trevor asked, suddenly entering the room.

Everyone went completely silent. They were all in shock. Michael, Jimmy and Amanda all exchanged some nervous glances with each other. Michael felt his gut sink to the fucking pits of hell. It'd been _ten years. Holy shit. _

Kasha entered the kitchen as well, standing behind Trevor. She mostly wanted to watch this little scene unfold rather than be a part of it. He wanted to "show" her, huh? Well, here it was. She may as well get herself some fucking popcorn.

Michael was the first in the room to break the incredibly tense silence. "... _Trevor?_" He started to approach Trevor hesitantly, completely in disbelief.

"Michael..." Trevor growled, his hazel eyes narrowing down on his estranged best friend.

"Hey, it's good to see ya, man." Michael said, his tone of voice raising into a bit more cheerful of a tone. Michael knew that this could get really fucking ugly, really fucking quickly if he didn't play his cards right. He knew that Trevor wasn't happy.

Trevor nodded. "Hm... Yeah, I _bet _it is. Course, I'm not the one that's been... _Resurrected." _Trevor's voice was weighed down heavily with passive-aggression. He only made the tension in the room worse with each word that slipped out of his lips. "Ain't _this _grand?" He said, outstretching his hands and gesturing to their rather lavish home.

"Yeah, well... I got in a bit of an awkward situation." Michael said, Jimmy beginning to move behind his father for some protection.

Holy shit. As Kasha watched the entire scene unfold, she was finding it increasingly harder and harder to stand witness to all of this. The tension in the room could literally kill someone. Fuck.

"Hmm, you're tellin' me, bro. Yeah... One of those _fake your own deaths to your __**best buddy**__, _and then _run off with the dough, _and then _live in a big mansion _awkward situations, right?" Trevor was getting progressively more and more livid. Kasha was tempted to prepare herself to fucking restrain him in a minute here.

"That's one way of lookin' at it." Michael said, his hands clenching into fists. Trevor's hands mirrored Michael's.

"Yeah? Do you have any other ways of _lookin' at it, _buddy? 'Cause I am _all out._" Trevor's glare at that particular moment could pierce titanium. Michael and Trevor locked eyes, and shared probably one of the most awkward silences that Kasha had ever experienced.

"It was a long time ago, man. I'm in witness protection, I still am."

"That's _greaaat... That's greeeeat!"_ Trevor sarcastically said, turning to face the rest of the people in the room. His demeanor seemed to entirely change. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Where are my _manners_, right?" He pointed at Amanda. "Amanda! It's good to _see_ you! I _missed _you! You used to be fatter!" Trevor then brought his hands up in a clasping motion. "Nice new tits, by the way!" He growled, turning to now face Jimmy. He pointed at the teenager, "Jimmy! _You_, you used to be thinner. But ah, can't blame you." He then motioned towards Kasha. "And, ladies and gentlemen, _this... _This is Kasha."

Kasha stepped up, giving a half-assed wave. "Sup. I'm just along for the ride, don't mind me."

"Where's Tracey?" Trevor asked, looking around for the infamous Townley daughter. "Where's your sister, Jim?" Michael asked his son.

"Um, she's um..." Jimmy started, clearly hesitant. "She's, uh... She's trying out for TV." "She's _what_?" Michael asked, turning around to face him.

"Yeah, she's auditioning for Fame or Shame." Jimmy said calmly, to which Michael responded with, "The fuck are you talkin' about?"

"You know, it's that talent slash skills show! She loves it, you guys know that!"

Michael sighed and shook his head. "She's gotta be there for dancing. Christ, she's a _horrible _dancer! What, _now_? Where!?"

"Um... The Maze Bank Arena."

Trevor started pacing back and forth. "Our little Tracey being _humiliated_! Let's go, we go get her!" Trevor growled, pointing towards the front door.

"_We_?" Michael questioned, finding the idea to be a little... Awkward.

"Yeah, we! What are you gonna do, _stand here and argue _while your daughter becomes a national fucking _laughing stock_, huh!? You're worse than I thought! Now let's _go_, c'mon!" Trevor yelled, motioning to the door. Michael shook his head. "Fuck... Alright."

Kasha stood there as Michael walked past her. As Trevor passed Kasha up, he grabbed Kasha by the forearm and tugged her along. "You're comin' too, princess. I ain't leavin' you here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm sooo sorry for being so delayed with my updates! I've been struggling with my motivation to continue writing these chapters out. So, what I do is write them in short intervals whenever I actually do feel like writing. It takes a long time because I refuse to put out a shitty chapter, basically. Thanks for the patience, guys. :)

Kasha sat in the backseat while Michael drove, Trevor being in the passenger seat. Kasha looked absolutely tortured as she had to listen to the married couple in front of her incessantly bicker.

"_Ten years, _Mikey. And, what, you couldn't give your old buddy Trevor a fucking call? I _mourned _you, motherfucker."

Michael's driving was almost as violent and sporadic as Trevor's was. Mostly because he was in a hurry to get to The Maze Bank Arena to save his daughter from humiliating herself. He swerved in between cars, his foot flooring the acceleration pedal. "Could ya maybe cut me a fuckin' break, T? Jesus. I was _protecting _myself. I was _surviving._ I wanted to disappear off of the fuckin' map, alright? And I did. My family comes first, T. You know that."

Trevor growled, clenching his hands into fists. "AGH! _**I **_was your family _before _they were, you little shit! Before Amanda, before all of them! Fuck you, Mikey,I _**am **_your fucking family!"

Kasha sighed, slouched down in her seat. "If I can intervene, children..." She started, sitting up in her seat. "To be fair, Michael, you could have at least thrown Trevor a "hey, I'm still alive!" text, at the very least. I mean, c'mon. It's kind of fucked up to just desert anyone that ever cared about you, namely your _best friend_, because you wanted to be entirely off the map. If he's your best friend, isn't he sort of entitled to the truth?"

Trevor threw his hands up. "Fuck, at least _someone_ fucking gets it around here!"

Michael shook his head. "Neither of you fuckin' get it, apparently. Maybe the two of you just ain't _adult _enough to understand my situation. Neither of you have ever had a family to protect." Michael parked in front of the arena, getting out of the car and making a run towards the arena. Trevor ran after him. Kasha followed the two of them, shaking her head and sighing. "_These two are going to be a fucking hand full together." _She thought to herself, entering the arena with the boys.

Trevor grabbed the first employee that he saw, who happened to have a clipboard in his hand. He grabbed the poor guy by the collar of his shirt, yanking him towards himself. "Where the fuck is Tracey Townley, huh?! AGH! Tracey-fucking-_De Santa_!" He didn't even give the guy much time to respond. Trevor pushed the guy to the ground, "Fuck it, WHERE'S LAZLOW?!" Trevor roared, looming over him. The employee scrambled up, pointing straight ahead. Michael, Trevor, and Kasha all stormed off in the direction that he pointed in.

The trio went through a series of corridors, until finally, they reached their destination. The three of them entered the audition room quietly, standing on the side lines. It seemed that they'd entered just in time. Tracey, a slender young woman with bleach blonde hair held up in a ponytail, stepped up to the plate. Kasha visibly cringed. Tracey looked like everything that Los Santos was: Plastic, fake, self indulgent, and completely fucking stupid. Kasha folded her arms skeptically, her eyes narrowing. "_Grade A parenting, Michael. Grade A parenting_." She thought to herself, waiting for this marvelous spectacle of slutville to play out in front of her.

Tracey De Santa, dressed in nothing but a short mini skirt and a bikini top, immediately began her dancing audition. Already, the dance was ridiculously provocative. Tracey bent down, her hot pink thong falling down her slender legs and dropping to the floor. Was that seriously part of the dance routine? Michael cringed and looked away, and Trevor seemed to have the same reaction.

Kasha nudged Michael. "That's amazing parenting right there, dude. I'm just saying."

Michael frowned. "The fuck would _you _know about parenting, kid?"

Good point. Kasha didn't have a come back to that. Then, the entire audition reached an entirely new level of sexually explicit. The three watched as Lazlow, the host, began squeezing himself in between Tracey's spread legs as she positioned herself on the judge's long table. She began thrusting her hips, and Lazlow had no problem with going with the motion of her body.

That was it.

Trevor immediately grabbed a folded chair from the stack next to him and started approaching the show host, while Michael blatantly just charged at him. "Get your fuckin' hands off my daughter, you prick!" Michael roared, running towards Lazlow.

Tracey, only just noticing the three, gasped and jumped back when she saw her father run towards Lazlow. "Daddy, no! Don't do this!" She pleaded, her voice at an annoyingly high pitch. Trevor followed after Michael, smacking one of the large security guards in the head and knocking him out cold with the chair. Tracey then saw Trevor, which completely flabbergasted her. "TRE-VOOOR? Oh em gee! It's been, like, _forever_!" She enthusiastically ran up to Trevor and gave him a hug, regardless of the fact that he was in the middle of beating a security guard to a pulp.

"Hey, Trace." Trevor grumbled, returning her hug with one arm. Michael's voice could be heard booming throughout the entire room. "You think this is _entertainment_, you washed up piece of shit?!" Michael yelled, throwing a punch at Lazlow, but the punch missed. The little weasel of a man had managed to slither away. Lazlow held his hands up, "H-Hey! I've got security, you know! SECURITY!" He frantically called out, before making a mad dash out of the room.

Kasha, the entire time, watched from the sidelines. Holy shit, this was better than reality television. She watched as Michael and Trevor both ran off after Lazlow. Tracey, on the other hand, threw herself on the floor and started throwing a bit of a tantrum. Kasha walked up to the blonde, her hands on her wide hips. "Hey, you. How about you get your ass home, huh?"

"My dad _ruined my LIFE_!" Tracey cried out, kicking her feet on the floor.

Kasha sighed, and rolled her eyes. She held her hand out to Tracey. "C'mon, Tracey. Seriously? You can't be much younger than me, and I'm twenty six. Start acting your fucking age, and get your ass home."

Tracey grabbed Kasha's hand and stood up, stomping off towards the door. "Fine! You're, like, _so_ rude! Don't ever come over!"

Again, Kasha rolled her eyes. She then ran after Trevor and Michael. Quickly, she caught up with the two of them just as they were running out of the arena after Lazlow.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE SHRIMP DICKED PRICK!" Trevor roared, storming after the scrawny show host. Lazlow jumped in his shitty battery powered car, reversed, and wildly sped off into the streets of Los Santos. Trevor and Michael ran to the first car that they saw, which was... Inconveniently, a fucking big ass truck.

"C'mon, princess! We ain't waitin' for ya!" Trevor called out to Kasha, who had just caught up with the two men. She huffed, "Shut... the fuck... up!" She climbed into the middle seat of the truck, being squished between Michael and Trevor. Trevor took the wheel, and started slowly accelerating in the massive behemoth of a truck. Soon enough, the chase for Lazlow was on.

There was nothing more awkward than being squished between two middle-aged men that fought like a married couple.

"Can't this thing go any faster?!" Michael said, his impatience flying off of the charts as he watched Lazlow's shitty little battery powered car make a sharp right. Trevor veered right after him, but it wasn't a wide enough turn for the massive truck that they had the misfortune of driving. Lazlow's car sped forward.

"Well, fuck, maybe if we threw your fat fucking _carcass_ off to the side, we'd be going faster!" Trevor growled, his foot flooring the acceleration pedal down.

Kasha rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Well shit, I don't know, maybe if the both of you would _shut the fuck up, _we'd be able to concentrate and get this fucking ponytail douchebag faster!"

Trevor sighed, his nostrils flaring. This entire fucking situation was pissing him off exponentially. Maybe he _shouldn't_ have taken Kasha along. The girl was too much of a smart ass. One of these days, that mouth of hers was gonna get her killed. Michael was babbling on about Trevor needing to go faster, but Trevor tuned it out with his own thoughts. "_Is this chick worth the fuckin' trouble?_" He thought to himself, his eyes darting over to Kasha for a moment.

Kasha sat in between the two men with her arms crossed, her raven black hair tumbling down over her breasts. "Hey, Michael, have you ever thought that _maybe_ you adding little comments like _that_ is what pisses Trevor off? And that maybe, if you weren't such a passive aggressive little tic-tac dicked asshat in the first place, you and your boyfriend here wouldn't get into so many dumb arguments?"

Michael threw his hands up, "WOW! Juuust fuckin' great! _Again_, I get blamed for everything. Juuust fuckin' beautiful. And Trevor's an _angel_, right?" Michael yelled, his eyes never leaving Lazlow's red car. They'd been gaining on him now. Mostly because Trevor was getting progressively more and more pissed off.

"Oh, _fuck you_, Townley!" Trevor growled, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. Although, Kasha did catch a grin grow on Trevor's face after she'd called Michael a "tic-tac dicked asshat." Kasha nudged Trevor, "That was good, right?" Trevor's grin returned to his face, and he nodded. "It was beautiful, darlin'."

Soon enough, the three of them watched as Lazlow's car suddenly plummeted down into the Los Santos "river." And by "river," that meant a cement ditch with filthy water running through the center of it.

"He's goin' down! Follow his ass!" Michael commanded, to which Trevor complied. The truck flew down into the ditch, then continued to pursue Lazlow until his battery powered car, to Lazlow's dismay, ran out of power. "HAH! The little shit's aaaall outta juice!" Trevor yelled, stopping the truck behind Lazlow's car. Lazlow got out, frantically trying to fix his car.

Trevor, Michael, and Kasha all exited the truck and walked up to Lazlow. The man was a shaking wreck, and sort of reminded Kasha of a nervous little chihuahua that was about to piss itself. Michael and Trevor approached the celebrity show host, and Lazlow immediately threw up his hands. "H-Hey...!" Lazlow started, in a pathetic attempt to pacify the two men. He backed up once Trevor, Michael, and Kasha all approached him. "I didn't mean anything by it, alright?" Lazlow continued, backing up further.

Kasha shook her head. This man was absolutely fucking pathetic. But above all, spineless.

Lazlow's back was against his car when Trevor approached him, leaning his arm against the car. Trevor pointed a finger at Lazlow, "Oh, yeah? Is that right? Well, that little girl sat on my lap when she was _two years old._ And I _swore to god _that I'd _rip_ the fucking skin off of anyone that fuckin' _wronged_ her!" Trevor yelled protectively, his finger nearly jabbing into Lazlow's face.

Kasha watched the exchange, her arms crossed. Kasha had never seen this side of Trevor before. A _protective_ side. Honestly, she didn't even know that he was capable of that level of compassion and care until now. She liked it. This man, clearly, was the kind of man that only held a select few number of people dearly close to his heart. And those few people, he utterly treasured. Michael was clearly one of those people. But, Kasha caught herself wondering... Would _she_ ever be one of those people?

Lazlow threw up his arms, waving them frantically. "Look, I'm just a dumb A-List celebrity trying to entertain America, okay?" He freed himself from Trevor's ominous presence, moving away from his car. He stood in front of the three of them, his arms still held up in front of him. "I got a lot of stuff going on right now, dude! Besides you guys trying to, y'know, kill me. Now, I've got _multiple_ sexual harassment lawsuits, plus... I'm an _addict, _alright?" He confessed, his voice shaking throughout the entire speech.

Kasha laughed, leaning up against Lazlow's car. "Doesn't this fucking guy remind you guys of a scared little chihuahua?" She pushed herself off of his car, approaching Lazlow. "Is there _any_ reason why we should be giving a flying fuck about you being an "addict?" News flash, asshole: Basically _EVERYONE_ in Los Santos is s fucking addict. C'mon, guys, let's finish this dickwad." Kasha said, motioning to Michael and Trevor.

Lazlow seemed to ignore Kasha's words entirely. In fact, he seemed to be in his own little world. He continued on with his confession, "... And I've _relapsed!_ I can't stop jackin', dude! I even jack it in _traffic_!"

Trevor looked completely fed up with this guy's bullshit. Michael looked far less irritated than Trevor did. Trevor stepped forward, "I think my friend here has a point. Is there a _reason_ why we should be giving a shit about any of this? I should rip your fuckin' skin off right here, right now..." Trevor growled, then asked, "What's _your_ talent, huh? Besides loving sex."

Lazlow backed up, "Dude, haven't you seen my show? It's not live, it's not funny! That's my genius! I've got no fuckin' talent, man!" Kasha was genuinely surprised that this guy hadn't pissed himself yet.

Michael finally interjected with something. "Clearly he ain't bein' humble, T. You've proved your point." He said, trying to dismiss and defuse the situation.

Kasha and Trevor both simultaneously shot Michael a look that read: _What the fuck? _They both looked genuinely flabbergasted and offended.

Trevor approached Michael, "This is your fuckin' _daughter_! You should be wanting to rip the fuckin' ponytail off of the back of this guy's head!" Trevor roared, then quickly shifted his attention back to Lazlow, pointing at the shaking man. "And _YOU_! Pants... _Off._" Trevor pointed to the ground.

Kasha threw her hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter. _This _was going to be priceless. Kasha nudged Michael, "_You_ should be doing this, dude. Not Trevor." And holy shit, did Kasha feel that she was right about that. Trevor honestly seemed to care more about Tracey than Michael did. Kasha... Liked it. She was continuing to see a new side of Trevor. At least now, Kasha knew that Trevor had many different layers to him. He wasn't _just_ a psychopath. "_This guy's got a heart of gold." _Kasha thought to herself, watching as Lazlow began unbuckling his belt upon Trevor's request. Lazlow's pants fell to the ground, and Trevor took out his cell phone. "Theeere ya go..." Trevor mumbled, backing up. He pointed his phone at Lazlow, promptly hitting the record button. "I want you dance _sexy_ for me, celebrit-aaaay!" Trevor commanded, with a slight growl.

"I-If you want me to dance, I'm gonna need some music!" Lazlow said nervously, but back away considerably once Trevor nearly stormed towards him, phone still pointed at Lazlow. "Are you trying to _fucking annoy me_?! Let's see what you've got, ya washed up turd!"

"O-Okay..." Lazlow's dancing began, which was nothing short of tragically awkward. Kasha laughed, "Is that all you've got, buddy?! C'mooon!"

"Now, I want you to get nice and _low_!" Trevor commanded, watching with slightly sadistic amusement as Lazlow swayed his hips lower and lower towards the cement ground. "Lower, _lower~!_" Trevor conducted, watched as the celebrity eventually collapsed to the floor.

"P-Please don't kill me, alright?! I'm supposed to be on a magazine cover next week!" Lazlow pleaded, laying on the ground, attempting to hide his face from Trevor's phone.

Kasha grinned. She walked up next to Trevor, looking down at the pathetic man. "Y'know, it's funny what celebrities like _you _can be reduced to... So, _so_ easily..." She hummed, loving every minute of this man's humiliation. Los Santos was filled to the brim with fake celebrities that valued their social status more than their own children. But once that social status was stripped from them... They were a truly pathetic human being. And this, right here, was a perfect example of that.

"You really should just kill this guy, Trevor. The fuck does he even have to live for?" Kasha added, shrugging.

"Nah... This piece of shit ain't even _worth _the effort." Trevor growled.

Michael then intervened, grabbing Lazlow by his forearm. "Alright, alright. C'mon, get up. Get the fuck outta here. Go, before I change my fuckin' mind!" Michael yelled, and Lazlow quickly scrambled to his feet and scurried away.

"I got it all on my camera you _fuckin' pussy_!" Trevor growled, following after Lazlow with his phone still extended. "The world's gonna see your _shit_!"

Both Michael and Kasha shared a good laugh behind him, watching Lazlow run away in his underwear. "Alright, I'm going home." Michael concluded, waving dismissively at Kasha and Trevor.

"How the _fuck_ did you do it without me for nine years, huh?" Trevor asked, smirking to himself as he put his phone away. He made his way back towards the truck that they'd arrived in, and Kasha followed behind him. Michael climbed his way up the steep cement slope that led back up to the streets. "No shit, man..." Michael said to himself, watching as Trevor and Kasha drove off in the truck.

Kasha, sitting in the passenger seat, was still grinning to herself about the entire ordeal. "That was pretty fucking good, man. It's always interesting to see what a man truly is behind the facades of social status."

Trevor sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. What the fuck ever. The guy _deserved _it. He's a fuckin' rat. If Michael hadn't been there, I would've killed him."

"You really love Michael, don't you?" Kasha asked, turning her head to look at Trevor.

Trevor scoffed. "_Love_ him? The fuck?"

Kasha frowned, "You know what I mean. Not in a butt buddy kind of way. In a brother kind of way."

Trevor was silent for a minute, contemplating his answer carefully. He let out an open mouthed, loud sigh. "Yeah, whatever. I guess. He's a _fucking prick_, though. That asshole left me in the dust for _ten fucking years. _And he has the nerve to just... Be so casual about the whole damned thing!" Trevor yelled, his face twisting into a scowl. He was starting to drive a bit more erratically as he made his way back up into the streets.

"Jesus, Michael _really_ pisses you off, doesn't he? That didn't take much. Michael does seem like an asshole, though. No offense. I don't think I particularly like him." Kasha said with a shrug, looking forwards with a bored expression.

"Then you, m'lady, are a _smart_ woman. You know a reptilian fucking _snake_ when you see one." Trevor said, making a sharp left.

"What the fuck are we gonna do with this truck, Trev?" Kasha asked, seeing that he'd been heading in the complete opposite direction of Floyd's apartment.

"_'Trev'?_ We're doing nicknames now?" Trevor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What, I can't call you something else?" Kasha asked, crossing her arms with a frown.

"No, ya can. I was just under the impression that you wanted to rip my dick off for killing all of your friends in cold blood. _My mistake_." He said sarcastically, The Vanilla Unicorn approaching quickly in front of them. He parked the truck in the strip club's parking lot, got out, and started making his way towards the back of the strip club. Kasha got out, and followed him. "Okay, okay. I see your point. But it looks like I'm gonna be stuck with your crazy ass for quite a while now, so... I may as well get comfortable." Kasha said, taking a cigarette out of her ass pocket and lighting it. She took a long draw, and exhaled.

"Ah, so _lung cancer_ is on your agenda, huh?" He mocked, waving her cigarette smoke away. Once they rounded the corner, Trevor's Canis Bodhi came into view. Apparently, he'd parked it there earlier.

Kasha scoffed. "Oh, yes, because _you're _the fucking epitome of health and fucking fitness, right? _ addict_. Oh, and let's not forget _speed. _And god knows what else." She couldn't help but laugh.

The two of them got into Trevor's Bodhi, and he started the truck up. "_Real fuckin' funny,_ princess." He said flatly, rolling his eyes. "We're headin' back out to Sandy Shores."

"Why?"

"Because I've got some business out there, and you're gonna help me with it. That _is _why you're here, y'know. To _work_ for me." He harshly reversed, and sped out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, yeah. What the fuck ever. You keep tellin' yourself that, buddy." Kasha was convinced that Trevor was starting to take a platonic liking to her. He didn't seem like the kind of guy that would keep someone around if they fucking annoyed him. Well, but then again, there _was_ Michael... And Michael fucking annoyed him to no end. So, maybe Kasha's little theory was complete shit.

Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you plant the sticky bombs?" Ashley asked, her voice dry and hoarse. The five remaining members of The Lost MC sat around a camp fire, within the depths of their ruined Grapeseed trailer park. Only a few trailers had remained in tact since Trevor's attack, while all of the others laid in pieces scattered all over the desert ground. Ashley took a draw of her cigarette, and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

The man seated to her right, sitting cross-legged on the desert ground, nodded confidently. "We did. The moment we got word of Trevor headin' out to Los Santos, we planted 'em. It was the perfect opportunity. When that fucker comes back, Johnny's gonna get his justice."

Ashley put out her cigarette, throwing the butt carelessly on the ground. She grinned, her lips cracked and chapped. "And that piece of shit's _finally _gonna get what he deserves." All Ashley desired was revenge. She wanted revenge for Johnny, and every other brother and sister from The Lost MC that he'd slaughtered in cold blood. For the sake of his shitty little meth business. Trevor would get what was coming to him... And, so would Kasha. If Kasha was stupid enough stay by that man's side, she was as good as dead to Ashley. Even though... Ashley's mind suddenly flickered back to her last moments with Kasha, on the hill. When she, and the rest of The Lost MC, had turned their backs on Kasha. A sudden pang of guilt swept through Ashley, and she frowned.

The same man to Ashley's right noticed her face drop into a frown, and his eyebrow raised with both curiosity and concern. "I uh, expected you to be more happy than this, Ash... Is somethin' up? I mean, c'mon, we're finally gonna kill that asshole! Blow him and his little trailer up in flames! Just like what he did to _us__!__" _The man said, trying to sound excited in hopes of lifting Ashley's spirits. Ashley shrugged. "I just feel a little guilty, y'know? What with the whole Kasha thing. I mean, did we _really_ have any reason to abandon her like that?"

"Fuck her, Ash. She's off truckin' with Trevor now. You can't get her back, y'know? The damage has been done. Even _if_ we got her back, she'd never trust us again. You know that damned well better than anyone. There's nothin' to do now but move forward, get our revenge, and build up The Lost MC back to what it used to be."

Ashley thought on that for a moment. Her grieving eyes stared blankly into the dancing flames in front of her, until finally, she nodded. "You're right, man. You're absolutely right... But, that doesn't mean that I still don't regret it."

The man sighed. "We've got a guy scoutin' right now. All I've gotta do is give him the word when we wanna blow his trailer up to high heaven."

~/~

Kasha and Trevor sat in silence as they drove on to the freeway to begin the long drive back into Blaine County. Kasha's brown eyes had been glued to her phone, her long, black hair blowing all over the god damned place against the freeway's wind. With one hand, she held her hair down. With the other, she held her phone, aimlessly scrolling through her Life Invader news feed.

Trevor glanced over for a second, shaking his head with a sigh. "You actually _enjoy_ that crap?"

"Enjoy _what_ crap?" Kasha questioned, not removing her eyes from her phone screen.

"That social media shit. _Life Invader_, or whatever the fuck it is. That shit is a waste of time, babe. Why in the hell should _I_ care about what _anyone else_ has to say about their stupid, shitty, _petty_ little lives, huh? Y'know what social media is? It's a fucking _shrine_. A shrine to _yourself._ Shit, Michael would just LOOOVE that." Trevor growled, meaning that last part about Michael completely seriously. Michael _was_ a selfish asshole, after all. Trevor had no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't object to having a fucking shrine of himself somewhere in that pitiful Rockford Hills mansion of his. Subconsciously, Trevor began gripping the steering wheel tighter.

Kasha finally looked up from her phone, turning her head to look at him, still holding her hair down. "You've got a point there, bud. I've never been a huge social media user. It's all self-indulgent, attention seeking bullshit. Hell, I don't even _have_ a Life Invader account. I'm only on here to keep tabs on Ashley. She's been posting about how much of an asshole you are, and getting "revenge" for Johnny." Her eyes returned back to her phone.

Trevor scoffed. "Fuck her! Jesus, maybe she _should_ try to kill me. It'd alleviate the boredom."

Kasha shot him a look. "Oh, fuck, _thanks_! If I'm so damned boring, you can drop me off up there!" She was joking, though. The grin on her face clearly implied that.

"Hell, maybe I should. I could drop you off with my buddies up in the mountains." He said, his tone alarmingly serious. Kasha raised an arched eyebrow. "Buddies... In the mountains? Fuck, man, I don't even _want_ to know."

"Oh, I think you do! They're a bunch of fuckin' _cannibals! _Shit, maybe we could deliver Ashley's lifeless corpse over to them once we've killed her off."

Kasha scrolled through Ashley's friend's list, did some further digging, until finally... Kasha grinned, then flashed her phone screen at Trevor, revealing his Life Invader profile. "Oh, and just what in the hell is _this_, Trev? Huuuuuh?" Kasha teased, her tone highly sarcastic and taunting, her grin growing wider. "Looks like _someone's _a wee bit of a hypocrite!"

Trevor had to physically restrain himself from grabbing Kasha's phone and throwing it out of the truck. "That's- Michael made me get a fucking account, alright?! Jesus."

Kasha looked up and saw the satellite dishes coming into view over the horizon, meaning that they were getting relatively close. Suddenly, Kasha took it upon herself to plop down, stretching herself out along the seats of the truck. She used Trevor's right thigh as a pillow. "Fuck this, I'm taking a god damned nap. Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've slept?"

Trevor flinched and tried to move away from Kasha's head, but he'd nearly swerved off of the road in doing so. So, he really didn't have a choice. He sighed. "Look, if you're not gonna give me road head, there's really no point in your mouth being anywhere near my boy." He changed lanes. "Oh, and by the way, I haven't slept in a week. So quit being a damned diva."

Kasha squirmed around and made herself more comfortable. "Well, _maybe_ if you stopped doing meth like a fucking crazy person, you'd get some sleep. Tweaker." She teased, closing her eyes. "Oh, and you're still a hypocrite. I'm not gonna let that go."

"I _thought_ you were supposed to be fucking sleeping, you little turd! Look, meth is a very _good_ thing, amigo. You've gotta know that. And if you bring that fucking Life Invader profile up one more god damned time, I'm gonna make sure that I run over a speed bump at 90mph _just_ for you."

Kasha didn't respond. She'd already fallen asleep.

Trevor, surprisingly, slowed the truck down after looking down and noticing that she'd finally shut the fuck up and fallen asleep. He started driving more carefully, as opposed to driving like a fucking lunatic. Once they'd finally reached Sandy Shores, Trevor parked the truck in front of his trailer slowly and carefully.

Ron, who'd been staring up at the sky with his binoculars on Trevor's porch, shot his binoculars back down to his chest once he'd heard Trevor pull up unusually slowly. "Heya, T! You're back! You got some precious cargo or somethin'?"

Trevor moved his thigh out from underneath Kasha's head, then tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, fuck face. We're here. Wake up." No response. Trevor then slapped her on the shoulder, quite a bit harder. "Hey, _asshole_!" He yelled, hoping that would wake the girl up. Still no response. He'd completely ignored Ron.

Trevor brought the side of his head down to Kasha's chest, pressing his ear against her, listening for her heart beat. Just in case. He felt momentary relief as he heard her heart beating softly in her chest. She must have just been in a really deep sleep or some shit.

Ron, by that time, had made his way over to Trevor's side without him even noticing. Trevor sighed, scooping Kasha up in his strong arms. "Is she dead, boss? What's up with her? At least if she was dead, she wouldn't get the opportunity to stab me again." Ron commented, following after Trevor. Ron was slightly surprised to see Trevor worry about someone other than either himself, or Michael.

"She ain't _dead_, idiot. She's just sleeping... I think. How's the business? I surely _hope_ that you've been running things around here in my absence!" He yelled, stomping his way up his porch's stairs and into his trailer. He laid Kasha down in his bed, then marched over to his fridge to grab himself a beer. Ron threw his hands up, "I have been, boss! I swear! In fact, we've got an opportunity."

Trevor took a slug of his beer. "An opportunity? Well, the fuck are you waiting for, lay it on me!"

"Guns, boss. _Guns._ We've got an opportunity for a weapon's trade. TP Enterprises could end up stockin' up on some much needed artillery! I got in contact with some Mexicans over the border; they said that they'd trade their guns for our best meth! Sounds like they're a bunch of batshit meth heads."

Trevor shook his head. "Abso-fucking-lutely _not_, Ronald. We need our methamphetamines. And they want out _best_ meth, too? For what, _guns_? We don't need 'em that badly, amigo."

"But T, you don't understand! These guys are willing to give us _all _of their guns for just a _portion_ of the meth that we've got! I think it's a good deal."

In Trevor's bedroom, Kasha shuffled on Trevor's bed with a groan. She sat up slowly, rubbing her tired eyes. Looking around, she'd discovered that she'd not only been back in the trailer, but laying in a bunch of fucking cigarette butts on Trevor's filthy bed. How'd she get here? She stood up, hearing Ron and Trevor talking, and leaning against the door frame. Trevor turned his attention to Kasha, "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? Go away." He barked, "The big kids are talkin' out here."

Kasha rolled her eyes. "Shut up, and get me a beer. How'd I get in here, anyway? Did you carry me or something?"

Trevor almost gave her the finger and told her to get her fucking beer herself, but something in him erased the desire entirely. He walked over to the fridge with a grumble, tossing a beer at her. "Yeah, I carried you. Because _your _stupid ass wouldn't wake the fuck up. Thought you were dead, for fuck's sake. _Anyway-"_ Her turned his attention back to Ron. "I couldn't give a shit less about that gun deal right now. I've got priorities. Like taking out the rest of that shitty biker gang, for instance. Which is why I've got _that_ thing here with me." He motioned over to Kasha. "She's here to help me _eliminate_ them."

Kasha caught the beer and opened it with her bare hands, taking a drink. A confused expression graced her pale face... Well, that was news to her. The whole "helping him elimiate The Lost MC" thing, and that "being the reason why she was here." She shrugged it off.

"I understand, boss. I gotcha. Look, if ya change your mind about the gun deal, you know where to find me." Ron concluded, taking his leave from Trevor's trailer.

Outside, a single member of The Lost MC had his binoculars aimed squarely at Trevor's trailer from the top of the hill directly parallel to it. He brought out his cell phone, and gave Ashley a call.

"They're home." He held the detonation key in his other hand. "You want me to blow 'em to high heaven now, Ash?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **So, there's a shit ton of smut in this chapter. Just a warning. And, honestly, I personally think that smut is my weakest point when it comes to writing. Thanks for being patient with the slow-ish updates. Enjoy. ;)

~/~

Five hours had passed, and the sun had begun to set over San Andreas. The scout stationed outside of Trevor's trailer from The Lost MC had been given orders to stand down. Ashley wanted to rethink things. She was beginning to rethink what she'd done to Kasha. Ashley, in truth, wanted to try to get Kasha back on her side. So before blowing Trevor's trailer up, Ashley wanted to get Kasha alone and speak with her first. The scout's phone rang, and he answered. "Yeah, Ash? I've been standing here all bloody day long, y'know. It's kind of a waste of my existence."

"Just come back, Rex. We're just gonna put that plan on hold for a bit. There's been a change of plans."

Rex sighed, and shook his head with disappointment. "You're goin' soft, m'lady. But, whatever. Alright. I'll head myself back over there with you lot." He replied, hanging up his phone. What a waste of time... Standing on a bloody hill for an entire day in the desert heat, staring at a trailer, only to be told that the plan was off. These people were bloody stupid.

Back in Trevor's trailer, both Kasha and Trevor had been by themselves. Kasha sat on the couch, while Trevor had himself leaned against the kitchen counter. To Trevor's right, there'd been about six or seven empty beer bottles. And to Kasha's left, there had also been a colossal amount of empty beer bottles. Trevor had to make a conscious effort to hold himself up with his arms, which had been holding the counter's edge. Kasha had been sitting forward, her elbows resting on her knees as she finished her eighth beer, tossing it to the side with the rest of the empty bottles.

"Man, we're both gonna have to piss later. We're gonna be pissing _sooooo_ much." Kasha said, her voice tired and slightly slurred.

Trevor pointed at her, "_My _trailer, _my_ bathroom! I get the toilet! Go outside and squat in a fucking bush! Or... On Ron's porch or something."

Kasha waved her hand dismissively at him. "You're so _selfish_, Trev. Can't we just _share_ the toilet? C'mon, we can both fit an ass cheek on there, right? Sharing is fucking _caring_! Didn't your mother ever teach you that?"

Trevor noticeably flinched at the mention of his mother. It was then that he grabbed another beer, because he now sincerely fucking needed it. He popped it open, barely being able to coordinate himself, and took a drink. "We're not talkin' about Ms. Philips, pumpkin."

Kasha clapped her hands together excitedly. "No, let's! Tell me about your _life story_, you crazy motherfucker! Tell me about what made you into the fine product of Trevor Philips today!" She sounded highly sarcastic, but she was also genuinely curious. "C'mon, isn't this the kind of shit that two drunk adults talk about?"

Suddenly, Trevor seemed to completely lose his composure. His shoulders slumped down, and he lazily shuffled over towards Kasha. "Everyone that I love _leaves_ me. It's always been that way. No one sticks around. _No one._ And everyone that _does_ stick around is basically _forced_ to by me. For business. Even _you_ ain't an exception to that, princess." He slurred, nearly tripping over himself as he moved to lean against the counter directly in front of Kasha.

Kasha looked up at him, her brown eyes observing him for a moment. This guy... Was lonely? She honestly never would have guessed. He'd always managed to play it off like he genuinely didn't give a fuck about any kind of companionship. "So... Are you telling me that you're lonely, man?"

"_No_, I'm telling you that I'm fucking _Santa Claus, _dumbass." He spat sarcastically, taking another drink of his tenth bottle of beer.

"What about Michael? You have him again. Instead of looking at what you _don't_ have, and being a pessimistic little prick, try looking at what you _do_ have. Fuck the people that left you. Clearly, they don't deserve you." Kasha said, her words surprisingly articulate for her intoxicated state of mind. She was trying to think as clearly as she could. This conversation held importance to her.

"_Fuck Michael!_" Trevor yelled, kicking a beer bottle that'd already been on the floor. "That prick is the fuckin' _king_ of pricks. He didn't just leave me, he pretended to be fucking _dead_ for ten years. Not a single phone call, text, email... Nothing! Fuck! I mourned that fat fuck for _nothing_!"

Kasha laughed. "You sound like a bitter ex boyfriend, dude. Honestly, you do." Trevor shot a glare at her. She continued, "_Anyway_, Michael might be a total prick, but he's still your best friend. And, guess what? _He's back now._ So, instead of dwelling on the negative bullshit from the past, try living in the fucking now and putting all of that stupid shit behind you. People left you, what the fuck ever. People have left me, too. Hell, you were _there_ for that. You _witnessed_ everyone that I've ever known betray me and all turn their backs on me simultaneously. I _know _how that feels. I've been alone my entire life. But at the end of the day, that's all anyone's got: _Themselves._ So instead of dwelling on it like a bitter little turd..." Kasha slurred, legitimately spacing out. "Shit, I forgot what I was gonna say after that. Fuckin' beer."

Trevor listened to her. He listened to every single fucking word that that woman spoke. After she'd finished, Trevor just stared at her for a solid couple of minutes in silence.

Kasha looked up at him, "_What_? Oh, let me guess, here comes the: "_Don't be my fuckin' therapist, Kasha!_" line, right?" She said, mimicking his voice.

Trevor stared at her, baffled, for just a few more moments. He narrowed his hazel eyes, "_That..._" He started, drinking his beer. "Was the most beautiful fuckin' thing that I've ever heard." He said, putting his bottle of beer down on the counter. But, suddenly, his face dropped into a scowl. "You're gonna leave me too, aren't you? I mean, fuck, you already stabbed my business partner and ran the fuck off back to your biker buddies once before!"

Trevor _clearly_ had some serious trust issues. That had just been made abundantly clear to Kasha. The Trevor that Kasha had been looking at right now in front of her was nothing like the Trevor that she'd come to know. _This_ Trevor was vulnerable, and a complete emotional wreck. Kasha needed to break this stupid fucking wall that he'd barricaded himself with. She stood up, nearly falling over in the process, and stood in front of him. "And tell me, Trevor, what happened _after_ I ran away from you, hm? Tell me. Fucking _recite it._"

Trevor had to strain himself to remember the situation in detail in his current mental state. Everything was foggy. "... I found you. I tracked you and your shitty little biker buddies down."

"And _then_ what?"

"I rode up in the truck, and you'd been beating the ever loving fuck out of three of those bikers. You were pounding their faces in and stabbing the fuck outta them. Which, to be honest, made my boy twitch a bit."

Kasha ignored the sexual comment. "Friendly fucking reminder, Trevor: Those people that you saw me brutally fucking murdering? Those were people that I once considered _family._ I'd known them for _six fucking years._ They were all I had. And once they betrayed me, I had to defend myself against them. People that I'd shared memories with, good talks with..." Kasha trailed off, feeling a pang of pain. She sighed. "And after you saw me beating them to death, what happened next?"

"Aside from me getting a semi? Um..." He had to think for a moment. "I offered to take you back in so that you could work for me. Nothing else. I didn't want a fuckin' _friendship_ with you. You were a means to an end to me." Kasha rolled her eyes. He continued, "You walked away, and I started to reverse outta there to head back home. But you-" Then, it clicked for him. "You _stopped _me."

Kasha held her hands out, "BINGO! _Now _you get it! I fucking _stopped_ you, because... Well, honestly, you were all that I had. I hate to admit it, but you sort of still _are_ all that I have. Just my fucking luck."

"So what's your fuckin' point?" Trevor spat, picking his beer back up and taking another drink.

"My point is: I'm not going anywhere, you fucking idiot. Why the fuck would I have any reason to "abandon" you? I need you to realize that I've had it just as badly as you, if not _worse._ At least Michael hasn't tried to fucking _kill_ you like my "buddies" have."

"Yet." Trevor added. Kasha didn't have anything to say to that, so the two sat in silence for a moment. Trevor digested her words, processing them as well as he could. Maybe this chick _was_ all that he had... But she'd leave. Eventually, she would. Trevor had no doubt about that. Still.

Kasha made eye contact with him, her expression slightly frustrated. She could tell, just by looking at his eyes, that he _still _didn't believe her. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She spat, narrowing her eyes. "You _still _don't believe me, do you?"

"What, do you think that a fucking lengthy rant is going to just _burn_ all of my fucking trust issues away? Do you think that you're some kind of fucking _messiah_?" Trevor composed himself, standing closer to Kasha and looking down at her.

"What the fuck _is_ it going to take then, huh?" Kasha growled, her hands now clenching into fists with increasing frustration. "Maybe I _should_ leave. Because clearly, that's what you seem to want. Maybe you _enjoy_ feeling sorry for yourself, I don't know." It was getting to the point where the alcohol was starting to make Kasha irrationally angry. Often times, Kasha was a mean drunk.

Trevor, mutually, was growing increasingly more and more frustrated. "AGH, _FUCK YOU_! Don't act like you're the fucking Trevor Philips expert, you privileged piece of crap! You-" He stopped, as the world around him began to spin. "Fuck you. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!" He yelled, physically restraining himself from punching her. He couldn't hit women. Wouldn't, in fact. Unless he had to. He pushed himself off of the counter and started pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Kasha's words, whether he wanted to admit it or not, had gotten to him. On multiple levels. She'd pushed some fucking buttons.

Kasha approached him, but in silence. She watched as Trevor paced back and forth furiously, occasionally holding his own head. _Something _that she'd said, clearly, had gotten to him somehow.

"Trevor, I'm sorry if-" Kasha started, but was abruptly interrupted by something that she never would have seen coming. Trevor whirled around the moment she'd started speaking, and charged towards her. For a moment, Kasha thought that he was going to attack her, but instead, he grabbed Kasha roughly by her shoulders and slammed her against the bathroom's outer wall hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Fuck, this guy was strong.

Trevor held his face inches from hers, making eye contact with her only for a brief moment before pressing his body against hers to deliver a drunken kiss. Kasha didn't exactly know how to handle this. She could feel the heat of his body radiating on to her own, and her drunken mind had finally made the full realization this his broadly built body had been pressed against her own. Then, she took a moment to really _feel _his lips against her own... They were dry, cracked, and in desperate need of some fucking chapstick. He tasted like nothing but beer, and god knows what else. But that's exactly what made Kasha reciprocate.

Kasha moved her lips against Trevor's, mostly out of frustration; on multiple levels. Kasha brought her hands up mindlessly to grasp at the back of his shirt, his hands moving down to her waist. He had a firm grasp on her, one that almost _hurt_, as he pulled her closer to his body. Hot breathes slipped out between the open spaces of their mouths, and Kasha had found herself beginning to lose herself in the moment. Perhaps the alcohol had helped a great deal with that entire process. She loved his firm, dominant grasp on her.

Trevor's mouth left Kasha's to kiss and bite her neck. Some of his bites had actually hurt, but Kasha was enjoying the slight pain from it. She leaned her head away to give him all the room that he needed to work on her neck, her mouth dropping open slightly as small, aroused breaths escaped her. "What the fuck-" Kasha tried to say, being interrupted by one of her own breaths. "- are you doing?"

Trevor didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed Kasha by her thighs and hoisted her off from the wall, carrying her over to his bedroom. He plopped Kasha down flat on her back, crawling on top of her. "Shut the fuck up." Trevor huffed, "Just let it happen." Kasha had no problem taking that advice whatsoever. For the both of them, the world had already been spinning. _This_ was just making it better. Trevor grabbed Kasha's black tank top and nearly ripped it off of her, tossing it carelessly to the side, revealing a black bra. "_Don't." _Kasha started, holding a finger up. She sat up a bit, undoing her own bra, then tossing it aside with her tank top. "You are _not_ going to be ripping that off of me. That bra was expensive."

Kasha's breasts were averagely sized, and well shaped. Trevor loved them. He bent his face down to lick and bite at her nipples, making Kasha gasp softly. She twitched, the sensation surprisingly dominating. Once Trevor had pulled his face away, Kasha took the opportunity to take control. She grabbed Trevor and flipped the two of them over, Kasha now sitting on Trevor's hips. She looked down at him mischievously, a grin plastered on her pale face. Her black hair tumbled over her shoulders in lusciously layered waves, falling over her breasts.

"You know..." Kasha started, her tone of voice making velvet feel like sand paper. She took his white, stained v-neck shirt off, revealing his surprisingly built body. She brought her index finger down, trailing it slowly down the center of his chest, her long nail barely grazing his skin. "I find the art of seduction to be a beautiful thing. It brings out the primal nature in everyone... Who someone _truly _is behind the facades of civilized constructs." Her finger was now at the rimming of his dirty blue jeans. She unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped his pants. "Just a touch of lust can break the walls down of even the most civilized men... So pompous, so pretentious... Until you get them in bed, _begging_ for you. The stuck up business men are always the best."

Trevor groaned. "That's _real _fucking nice, but could we _please_ skip to the part where you start sucking me off? That'd be greeeat." Trevor said, not even listening to much of what Kasha had been drabbling on about. He wasn't a man that enjoyed unnecessary exposition.

Kasha rolled her eyes, pulling his jeans off. She then pulled his underwear off, leaving him completely naked to her. Seeing a small bottle of lubricant carelessly tossed on the ground next to his bed, likely being there for the exact reason that Kasha was about to use it for, she snagged the bottle and squirted a small amount of it into her palm. With the same hand, she began slowly pumping his member. She had a firm, but gentle grip as she gradually began pumping him a little faster.

Trevor's breathing hitched naturally as he began to feel the all too welcome sensation of pleasure start to pulse through his body. He simply leaned his head back against his pillow, closed his eyes, and let Kasha work her magic. It didn't take long for him to get an erection. Once he'd become erect, Kasha brought her head down and wrapped her mouth around the tip of his member. Almost instantly, Trevor flinched, and a low growl rumbled in his throat. Kasha continued to stroke his shaft while simultaneously focusing her mouth at the tip of his member, sucking lightly, being mindful of her teeth for obvious reasons.

Trevor, of course, was in fucking la-la land. Low groans escaped him as he experienced her touch, thinking to himself: "_Jesus fuckin' Christ, it's been a while since I've gotten a decent blow job from someone that __isn't __ either a stripper, or a hooker."_ Kasha continued until Trevor, honestly, couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to take the next step. He sat up and motioned for her to get back on the bed, to which she complied. She laid flat on her back, which gave Trevor the opportunity to get back on top of her. He needed to get _her_ going a bit more before the real action went down, though, so he brought his head down to her nether regions.

Kasha arched her back against Trevor's bed once she began to feel his tongue enter her, and play around with her clitoris. Her breathing hitched, and an inevitable small moan escaped her. She'd honestly forgotten how good oral sex had felt, when it was done correctly. Pleasure pulsed through her, and she could feel herself growing progressively hotter all over after Trevor continued his work on her for the next couple of minutes.

"_Damn," _He thought to himself. "_She's the first chick in ages that I've eaten out, and hasn't tasted like stale fucking bread._" He couldn't help but smirk to himself in reaction to his own thoughts. Women were complicated fucking machines... It always took them five god damned eons before you could grease them up enough. Trevor inserted his fingers into her, his thumb stimulating her clitoris, his his index and middle finger rhythmically pushing in and out of her.

Kasha was getting hot flashes. "_This is why I like older men,_" She thought, "_they know what the fuck they're doing." _She could barely think straight anymore. With the mixture of being completely shitfaced drunk and being in a cloud of pleasure, she was surprised that she could even muster up a proper thought in her mind. Trevor brought his head back up, and loomed back over Kasha. He spread her legs apart with his thigh, Kasha spreading them further apart for him. Trevor took Kasha's legs with both of his arms, and pushed into her. The both of them, almost simultaneously, let out a long sigh.

Trevor started out slow, then worked his way into it. Soon enough, he was thrusting harder into her, her breasts lightly shaking with each thrust. She couldn't quite control the sounds of her arousal from escaping her lips.

Ron could probably hear everything, the poor bastard.

The two of them repositioned themselves, after a good while of the same position. Kasha grabbed Trevor by his shoulders and pushed his back against his bed's wooden headboard, positioning herself over his member before lowering herself on to it. She moaned as he entered her again, her fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders. Kasha began bouncing herself on his member, her hot breaths escaping on to Trevor's face. Trevor groaned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes, his hands firmly on her waist as she bounced on his boy. He was starting to feel the hot flashes, however, and he knew what _that_ meant. Trevor could feel his heart rate begin to accelerate, and an all too familiar tension beginning to build up within him.

Kasha, too, felt the sensation of the first orgasm beginning to sneak up on her. Her skin tingled, her heart raced, and the hot flashes were damned near unbearable. The both of them had a thin layer of sweat covering their bodies, and the heat of the desert wasn't helping. Kasha could hardly handle the pressure building up within her anymore, and her grip on Trevor's shoulders had tightened enough to draw blood with her fingernails. Kasha's climax, abruptly, had snuck up on her far earlier than she'd expected it to. She let out a loud, smooth moan before releasing all of the built up tension within her, her body trembling.

"_Ohhhhh~ I see the void!"_ Trevor called out, comically, finishing a couple of minutes after Kasha did. He dipped his head back, a low growl sounding from the bottom of his throat, gripping Kasha's waist tighter than she'd wanted him to. He, unknown to the both of them at the time due to their mental state, released himself inside of Kasha. The both of them simply hadn't been paying attention enough to notice, or take a minute to have Trevor pull out. Hopefully, that wouldn't bite them in the ass later. Hopefully.

Kasha pulled herself out of him and laid down on the bed next to him with a satisfied sigh, the ceiling spinning as she aimlessly gazed up at it. "Holy shit. That was really fucking unexpected... Do you think that we'll even remember this tomorrow?" Kasha asked, still trying to catch her breath, her head turning to look at Trevor.

Trevor turned his head to meet her gaze, shrugging. "Fuck, I don't know. It doesn't matter if we do, really. All that matters is that we fucked, we liked it, and it was a damned good fuck. Now, c'mere. Uncle T wants some after-sex cuddles." Trevor grumbled, accompanied with a grin. He snaked an arm around Kasha and pulled her closer to him.

Kasha snickered. "_You_? The cuddling type? Fuck, I never would've guessed. You're so fucking lame." Kasha pressed herself into Trevor's arms.

Shortly afterward, the two of them, quite literally, passed out.


End file.
